Ten Merry Widows
by poxelda
Summary: The team has to go undercover to discover the identity of an assassin. Will have some Mac whump (Duh. lol) but mostly a mystery/ adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**NOW**

Mac could feel himself dying. He could no longer move any limbs, his heart was sluggish, his breathing felt like he was trying to move an anvil. His eyes burned and he wished he could blink. The worst thing was he would be awake and aware until everything finally stopped, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. Good news he had found the assassin, bad news she had found him first. She leaned over him and ran her fingers through his hair. She smiled and kissed him slowly on his lips. Mac mentally flinched, but he could only stare as she smiled, watching him slowly die.

 **THEN**

Mac yawned and reached out for a paperclip. Jack rubbed his eyes and Riley sighed. Bozer like the other lab workers got to keep regular hours, lucky bastard, Mac thought as he strangled another yawn. It was 3:00 am. It must be something big for Matty to call them in so early. As if conjured by his thoughts, the small woman strolled in with a purpose, a tablet in her hands. She pressed a button and three men's pictures appeared on the screen of the war room. Mac stood up and walked closer his interest piqued. He easily recognized the three men, two were senators and one was a governor. To the public, they had died in accidents or heart attack, but Mac knew better.

"Whoa," Jack exclaimed moving to stand beside Mac. "They finally found the assassin?" Matty looked at them grimly. Riley's gaze moved between the three confused.

"Assasin? Who are these guys?"

"Senator Hessley, General Lubick and Governor Charleston." Mac offered, pulling his paperclip apart. When Riley looked nonplussed, he added. "They were all assassinated over the past three months."

"The official story is they died of a stroke, a heart attack and a car accident in that order. Don't you watch the news?" Jack asked. Riley rolled her eyes.

"The intelligence community has been using every resource available to try to find the assassin, who hired him and how they got classified information about their schedules and routines," Matty added. She pressed her tablet and four pictures came up. They were average looking, easily forgettable. Mac looked at Matty curiously.

"Agents." He guessed. Her eyebrow went up as it always did when Mac surprised her.

"Yes, two from the CIA, one from the FBI and one from DHS."

"All three? How is that even possible?" Riley asked. The federal agencies were not known for their ability to play well with each other.

"They were all following up intel leaked to them that led them here." A squat building appeared on the building. Trailers were parked around the building. Mac could see workers walking carrying scenery for sets or cameras. Mac had helped Bozer with enough of his movies to know a television studio when he saw one. Mac frowned. How could a studio have anything to do with an assassin or group of assassins?

"Oh. My. God. This is awesome!" Jack gushed. Mac turned to his friend and raised an eyebrow as Jack turned fanboy in a heartbeat. The older man was grinning and nodding. "Just when this job couldn't get any better! That's First World Productions isn't it?" Matty sighed trying not to give into her exasperation.

"And who are First World Productions?" Riley asked knowing she was going to regret it. Jack did not disappoint.

"Seriously? RTV network?" Riley and Mac looked at him blankly. "Man, you are nerds!" Matty interrupted before the briefing turned into squabbling.

"Reality TV network. It's a new network on cable that shows reality TV shows 24/ 7."

"Really? Who the hell would watch that?" Riley asked wrinkling her nose. Mac looked slowly over at Jack who looked like he'd been mortally wounded. "Oh," Riley said with exaggerated surprise. Mac smiled and turned back to Matty who was giving them all her are-you-kidding-me glare.

"There is a good reason to suspect that someone either in the production team or affiliated with the casting of candidates are either information brokers or a member of the team that did all these assassinations."

"Awesome! That means we get to go in as contestants! Bring it on, I could kick ass at _Remains-"_ Jack began.

"Remains? Is that an autopsy thing?" Riley asked.

"It's a combination of _Survivor_ and _Family Feud_. It's fantastic, your family judges your answers like in truth or dare, then they vote if you get a low vote you have to do a challenge to stay in the camp…"

"Anyway," Matty continued. "You will be going in as contestants, at least one of you." Before he could say anything, Matty put up a picture of a woman with a black severe straight short cut and glasses that were entirely too big for her face. "This is Edna McFee, she is in charge of casting their new show _Ten Merry Widows_ and she is expecting you at 9:00." Mac frowned wondering why they had to be here at 3:00. As if reading his mind, Matty explained, "It's filmed in Vancouver, all their shows are."

"What? No! All there shows have sand, sea, bikinis…" Jack said.

"Sorry to break up your boyhood fantasies, Jack," Matty said in a tone that showed she was not sorry at all. "Evidently the show is like _The Bachelor_ only with desperate widows." Jack couldn't smile anymore without spraining something.

"Bring it on, I like women with a little experience that need some comforting after such a deep emotional blow." Mac rolled his eyes.

"Well, the decision is ultimately up to Edna the contest that was scheduled to start filming tomorrow suddenly disappeared into thin air, apparently being investigated by the IRS for tax fraud."

"Gee, wonder how that happened." Riley snorted. Mac nodded, he paused rewinding what Matty had said.

"Tomorrow they start filming?" He blurted.

"Try to keep up, blondie. The files are already on your tablets, you can read them in the air."

"But they really want an older, more experienced bachelor, right?" Jack asked.

"Go! Now!"

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mac frowned as he sat back lost in thought. Jack sat next to him and handed him a coffee. Mac nodded his thanks.

"Aren't you excited?" Jack said. Mac rolled his eyes and sighed. "I am, those pretty widows…"

"So you keep saying." Riley moaned blowing on her coffee to cool it.

"Your just mad this isn't _Ten Merry Widowers. "_ Jack protested.

"Unlike some people, I manage to get my own dates." Riley shot back.

"Oh, Kalei? How do you know-" Jack began.

"Alright! That's enough." Mac said closing his eyes, he already had a headache. He opened his eyes and took a sip of the coffee. He frowned. Jack didn't put in enough sugar. Mac wasn't surprised. The older man was always lecturing him about caffeine and sugar highs. Mac looked up to notice the other two watching him with puzzled expressions. "What?"

"Why do you hate this assignment so much?" Jack asked. Mac frowned at him.

"What are you talking about, I never said that."

"You've been unusually grumpy since we left LA." Riley agreed.

"I'm tired and haven't had enough coffee yet," Mac explained.

"No...no that's not it," Jack broke into a smile, "You don't want to be on TV." Mac scowled feeling his headache grow. Riley laughed,

"Jack's right, you know they aren't going to get air this, right?"

"Yes, I know that."

"Then enjoy it, go on there, go to a few dates, meet some pretty girls, you never know…" Jack trailed off with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows. He then fake-frowned, "not that you'll have to worry about it, I'm the obvious choice." Mac huffed and shook his head.

"No way Jack, Mac's young, pretty and available. It's catnip for cougars." Riley added. Mac felt his face blush as he glared at Riley.

"Pretty?" He grimaced. Riley shrugged. Jack chuckled.

"You know she might be right, Cougars couldn't handle me." Riley shot Jack a puzzled glare.

"You do know that for someone to be a cougar for you, they'd have to be 100 years old, right?" Jack scowled at her. Mac leaned back glad he was out of their argument.

"Well, not all widows are old, you know," Jack said defensively.

"So you want to be a sugar daddy?" Riley challenged.

"Hell yeah, you know assuming she's the right age, nothing too young or illegal." Mac sighed and took a deep drink of his coffee he looked out the window enjoying the feeling of warmth the coffee brought. He watched the sun slowly tip toe over the curved horizon of the ocean.

"...Mac's just being shy, right bud?" Jack was saying. Mac looked over at him. He'd tuned out their bickering.

"What?" he asked again finding the other two studying him.

"Riley says you don't want to be on the show because you are afraid that you might just find that special girl, I said it's just you being shy?" Again Mac felt the flush creep up his face.

"See he's blushing! I knew it." Riley crowed. Mac finished his coffee and stood up. He looked at them as he passed them.

"I am not afraid of dating or the possibility of finding 'the one' as you put it, nor am I shy." He said a touch of defensive anger in his voice. The others watched him go forward on the plane and lay down on a couch. He wasn't really sleepy, they only had an hour left in the air, but he really didn't like the direction the conversation had branched off in. Jack watched him a long minute then looked at Riley who was looking at Mac with a guilty expression. They had only been teasing, evidently, they had hit a sore spot.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack squirmed and pulled at the noose around his neck. He hated wearing suits. At least they were all black although Riley had insisted he wear a different color shirt so he 'didn't look like a gangster.' Jack thought that looking gangster would be cool. He decided he'd go with deep red and a black tie. He thought he looked sharp and the suit would hide any blood that might be spilled along the way. He took one final approving look, although he wasn't impressed with the dress shoes. They were too slippery for his liking and too rigid to be comfortable. He left the hotel bathroom and stepped into the hotel room he shared with Mac.

His confidence sagged when he saw Mac. Jack had brought Riley to help him get the best suit. Jack knew he looked as if he was wearing a straight jacket. Mac was wearing a gleaming gray suit with a deep blue shirt and red tie. He looked perfectly at ease. Of course, Jack reminded himself, Mac was the spy, not the backup. Riley sat on the bed and raised an eyebrow. Jack found himself blush with a dip in confidence.

"How do I look?" He asked. He was reassured by Riley's grin and Mac's smile. Mac had seen Jack in a suit, of course, and knew he could clean up well, but this was a first for Riley. She hopped off the bed and rearranged Jack's tie. Jack thought he saw a note of pride in her eyes.

"Acceptable." She said, a smile belying her words. Jack smiled back and glanced at Mac who was looking at his watch.

"We have an hour and a half before we have to be at McFee's office." He said absently. He looked up when he Jack's huff. "You look fine." He said absently. Jack frowned. Mac had seemed distracted since they left LA.

"Everything ok, Mac?" Riley asked. Mac looked at her surprised.

"Yeah, why?"

"You seem distracted." Said Jack. Mac shook his head frustration in his face.

"I'm not distracted. Let's go get something to eat before we go in." He turned and led the way out of the room closing off any discussion. Riley and Jack shared a worried glance. Riley opened her mouth to say something. "Coming?" Mac huffed at the door. His voice matched his impatient tone. His two teammates followed him.

"Somebody's grumpy in the morning," Jack noted walking beside his friend. Mac shot him a glare but said nothing. In the lobby of the hotel was a cafe that served full breakfast. The food wasn't the best, but there was a laid-back atmosphere. Being some of the first customers, they had fast service.

Jack tore through his plate of protein and cholesterol, as Mac called it. Eggs, sausages, bacon and grilled ham with toast and hashbrowns. Riley snarfed down a small stack of pancakes and bacon. Mac had a poppyseed bagel which he nibbled on as he read his tablet. Jack scowled at him.

"You know this production could last all day, I hear TV shows film 16 to 20 hours a day," Jack said.

"Uh-huh," Mac said absently sipping his third cup of coffee.

"You need to eat more," Jack said deciding that hinting was going to work. Mac looked up at Jack confused.

"I'm not that hungry," Mac replied. He laid down his tablet and frowned. "I'm not sure how the contestants could be the assassins or pass off information. They each have a private date, two a day, then the guy decides which one will stay or go. How do they control who stays or goes?"

"Info drop," Jack suggested. Mac frowned considering.

"But what if the assassin stays to the finals? I doubt an assassin would stay to the finals. They could leave early, but that would expose them." The other's considered this. Mac continued thinking out loud. "This is also a new show. We have to keep surveillance on the production crew and the women off air."

"Got it covered," Riley said. "I hacked into security and already have their cameras rolling on my laptop." Mac looked at Riley and smiled.

"You can do better than that. They have to have some sort of technical advisor or woman wrangler don't they?"

"Woman wrangler?" Jack laughed. "No wonder you never get second dates. Mac shook his head.

"You know what I mean." He cocked his head at Riley a question. She nodded, she could make that happen. Mac turned to Jack. "And whichever one of us isn't put in the hot seat can keep an eye on production," Jack grinned.

"You don't have to fret none, I got this." Mac sighed and finished his coffee. He glanced at his watch and looked at Jack with the same look he gave Jack when Jack was slow getting something Mac was explaining. Jack nodded unlike Mac, he picked up on subtle, or in this case, not so subtle hints. He concentrated on cleaning his plate.

Mac was quiet staring out the window with the face Jack had seen on his sister's kids when they got punished for something they did. Jack frowned. He trusted Mac with his life, but not when he was distracted.

"Seriously, bud, what's up?" Jack started. Mac looked over at him genuinely surprised.

"Nothing, why do you two keep insisting somethings up?"

"Well, you're being awfully moody." Jack pressed. Mac raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not moody." He protested. Jack looked at Riley through the rear view mirror.

"Back me up here, Ri." Riley leaned forward.

"You are moody." She added.

"I AM NOT MOODY!" Jack looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Mac realized how loud he said that and pulled his irritation in.

"Ok, whatever you say, bud." Jack turned on his signal and pulled into the studio parking lot. They all showed their ID and were told to go around the back of the huge white building to the 'front door.'

"How can a front door be around in the back?" Jack mused. Mac shook his head taking in the building as they circled it. There were large groups milling around heavily made up stars, some holding scripts, some holding cameras or microphones, some trying to straighten a hair or something on their costumes as the actors moved ignoring them completely.

"Why do they all have scripts if this is reality TV?" He mused. He could feel the other two stare at him, shock on their faces. Mac frowned. "What?"

"These things are all scripted and edited to follow a story line in every episode." Riley offered. Mac looked at Jack confused.

"Then why call it 'reality' TV?"

"Because they aren't actors," Jack said. Mac looked out at the people in the center of the hives of the various studio workers.

"They look like actors." He said still not getting it. "And if it's all scripted and edited? How are they 'real'? And if they are real people, why do they all look the same young, beautiful, rich...and almost none are people of color. How does that represent 'real' people?" Jack pulled past a large garage door where people were working over wood and set furnishings. On the shelves behind them were props of all kinds.

"They even have props and false scenery. How is this reality?" Jack sighed and shook his head. He glanced at Mac.

"You really know how to suck the fun out of anything, don't you?" Mac smiled and shrugged.

" I don't get it. And I don't understand why you like reality TV, it's...weird." Riley leaned forward.

"It's all about the fantasy." She offered. "Like this _Ten Merry Widows,_ what guy wouldn't want ten beautiful desperate women competing over you?"

"Other than you?" Jack offered a very insincere innocence on his face. Mac glared at him and opened his mouth to answer when they pulled into a space in front of a small metal door that simply said "Producer". Jack smiled.

"Oh look, we're here." Mac shut his mouth and rubbed his forehead. He could already feel a headache coming on.

Edna McFee was only a little taller than Matty. She wore a shiny black suit that reminded Jack of what a Chinese martial arts expert would wear, even down to the shoes that looked like two-toed slippers. She smoked a long thin cigarette that smelled like cloves. Her eyes were magnified by the thick black glasses that covered the top half of her face. The bottom of her face looked like Yoda if he wore hot pink makeup. 

Mac stood next to Jack in the middle of a tiny office that had stacks of papers everywhere and felt slimy somehow. Jack felt like he was auditioning for porn. Any comfort Mac had shown was gone. He visibly flinched when Edna came closer and peered up at his face. She stepped by him to Jack her eyes following ever curve and contour.

"Spin." Her voice was an authoritative croak. Jack held up his hands and slowly turned in a circle. "Hold it." Jack stopped with his back to the woman. He felt his muscles twitch uneasily as he always was with a stranger standing behind him. "Hmmm...not bad ass, good shoulders. " Edna began to catalog. Jack smiled and looked over at Riley who sat in the only chair in the room. "Ok." Jack turned to face the woman and lowered his arms. The abnormally large eyes studied him. "Hmmm...salt and pepper could sell that as George Clooney, I suppose…" Jack grinned over at Mac who rolled his eyes. "But the wrinkles, my god do you ever moisturize?" Jack went to answer and she waved a hand at him. She turned to Mac. Mac visibly squirmed and looked like he'd rather be facing down a nuke with only one second left on the clock. She made him turn.

"Tight ass, good ladies like that...kinda skinny, but not anorexic...can work with that…" When Mac faced her again she tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Smile." Mac managed a forced half smile. "Oh, the dimples! Angular chin and those eyes!" Mac flushed and his eyes dropped to the floor. "Oh my god! You don't want to do this!" The woman clapped her hands and literally jumped in delight.

"No, I really do want…" Mac protested without conviction.

"Oh this is fantastic, hard to get is catnip for the ladies!" Mac shook his head and rubbed his forehead wishing he was in Siberia. Why did they always say catnip? Edna looked up at Jack.

"Sorry sweetie, there really is no contest. Blondie here's got it all." Jack's face fell as if the woman had just kicked his puppy. "But soon we'll be running a new _season of Remains_ you'd be perfect for that." Jack's grin split his face like a crescent moon. He looked over at Mac his eyes glinting with the victory.

"See told you I'd kill it in that show!"


	3. Chapter 3

"I look like a pumpkin." Mac groused looking at the heavily painted stranger in the mirror.

"They have to put it on so you won't look like death on camera." Riley soothed over the com.

"Oh, it is good to be back in black!" Jack half-sang. Mac clenched his jaw. He could picture Jack in his black jeans and T-shirt wondering aimlessly around the studio, comfortable. Mac squirmed. The costume director had put him in an all white suit with a sky blue shirt and navy tie. For some reason Mac couldn't understand, she had made the slacks two sizes too small. Mac scowled, even if he did meet 'the one' they would never be able to have children.

"No, pretty darling, do not frown you will get wrinkles and ruin the makeup, ya?" Mac took in a breath. The woman looked like an over made up vampire with a tall bouffant and braids in long hair. She spoke with an accent that she apparently thought was some form of German or a Slavic language. Mac closed his eyes trying to steady his frustration. The accent was obviously wrong, annoying, and as far away from sexy just short of being Mac's own grandmother. The woman covered his eyes and sprayed a napalm cloud of hair spray. Mac choked.

"You ok there, buddy?" Jack asked concerned. The woman ducked away. Mac was going to wipe at his eyes but the woman slapped his hand then leaned over him. Mac closed his eyes as the woman gave him a full view of her drooping wrinkled cleavage.

"Fine. Just fine." Mac growled wincing as the woman raked his hair with a comb. It felt like she was shellacking his head.

"Well, you sure got some pretty fillies coming your way, damn," Jack said admiringly. The women were brought out in their gowns and jewelry and introduced to the audience, Mac wouldn't get to see them until their individual dates.

"Yeah if you like sloppy sorority girls," Riley muttered. She was in the large house adjacent to back lot where the women were staying. "I went through their stuff, nothing unusual...ugh...let me change that, nothing suspicious."

"Really?" Jack asked, trying to get Riley to tell them what she'd found.

"No, Jack this is too kinky even for you. Mac, when you get to Molly just say no. She has an interesting fetish involving dog collars, leashes, whips-"

"That's not so bad." Jack offered.

"-and teddy bears." Riley finished. Mac raised his eyebrows then closed his eyes as his overactive imagination went to a very uncomfortable place.

"Oh, that is so wrong," Jack said.

"Molly got it," Mac said softly. The bouffant returned and had three different colors of lipstick in her hand. "Lipstick?" Mac squawked almost standing up.

"Lipstick?" Jack laughed.

"It's not that bad, just watch your teeth, lipstick gets on them and it taste's terrible." Riley offered. Before Mac could form a reply the woman grabbed him with a claw hand somehow keeping her red talons from digging into his cheeks as she pinched his face and smeared lipstick on. Mac gagged.

"Mac?" Jack asked with genuine concern. The woman released his face and stood back and tilted her head breaking into a wide cigarette stained smile. She patted and fluffed his hair and looked over Mac's head at the mirror.

"Beautiful, no?" Mac stared wide-eyed at his reflection. He officially looked like an Umpa Lumpa.

"No!" He said horrified. She merely smiled and slid off the cape that had protected his white suit. A tiny girl with a shoulder length ponytail of hamster orange fluff seemed to pop into existence at his elbow. 

"Ready? Ready. Good this way." She chirped. She reached out grabbed Mac by the lapels and tugged him behind her. Mac yelped, finding out why the slacks were so tight. Mac felt like a naughty child being dragged by his ear as she tugged him to a smaller sound stage. She talked into the mike attached to her earphones.

"Right, we start in 10. Stay here until Marty calls you." The girl turned and bounced away. Mac straightened his coat. He felt like a ruffled cat that had just escaped a tub of water.

"Looking sharp there, bud," Jack said. Mac turned to look around. "Up on the catwalk at 7:00." Mac casually turned and looked up at Jack who was looking down at him. Jack waved and Mac could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"The bunny was Jessi Starling she's the production assistant, that's all I can find about her," Riley said. Mac frowned.

"Sounds like a porn star name." Jack offered. They heard Riley clicking on her laptop.

"Jack I don't know whether to be really disgusted or impressed. Her real name is Jessica Fowler. She grew up in Clevland, got into some juvie trouble then ran away, looks like she's been working here since."

"Wouldn't surprise me if they started out making porn here," Jack said.

"Or if they still were," Mac added. He scanned the sound stage and frowned. The set and props people had recreated the look of a famous Italian restaurant down to red checked table cloths, candles flickering in small globes on every table and fancy bottles of wine lining mirrored shelves behind the bar. Other people in suits receiving final touches of makeup sat at different tables around the room. A short bald man wearing the white mushroom of a chef's hat and perfectly white apron and cooking uniform ducked out of a swing door at the back of the fake restaurant. He rolled a cart of various dishes that were in different stages of being eaten.

"He looks like that little dude from _Ratatouille._ You know the bad guy that tried to kill the rat?" Jack said. Mac swallowed with difficulty.

"Rat?" He asked unable to keep a small tremor of his voice. He really had no feelings about rats one way or the other, but he did have a strict no-eating policy on most rodents.

"It's a cartoon, Mac," Riley said. "His name is Buck Miller-" Riley began.

"Buck Miller? THE Buck Miller?" Mac sighed. Fanboy Jack was back. "He's like the most awesome cook in the world! He's the host of _The Baking Bacon Bakeoff…"_

"The what?" Mac laughed. He could almost hear Jack's pout over the com.

"It's a show where contestants compete over making the best bacon dishes." Riley sighed. Mac shook his head. Before he could say anything he heard a rumble and three huge cameras were dragged along rails to different places facing the set. A man wearing as much black as Jack did with a dandelion of Einstein's hair sprouting in all directions from his head and a wild pair of untamed sideburns came out yelling directions in a surprisingly high voice. In white, the back of his shirt said 'camera guy.'

"Lester Boyle, head of-" Riley offered.

"Cameras, got it," Mac growled under his breath. The set was lit by small lights overhead. Mac could already feel the heat. He wondered if the putty bouffant had put on would melt. Mac shook his head feeling a nest of butterflies flit around in his belly. He swallowed and began pacing in a circle, his hands twitching for something to do.

"Relax, amigo, we got you," Jack said. Mac looked up and glared at him. He was slightly mollified that Jack seemed to be sincere. He heard a soft wheezing of music that was supposed to be Italian but failed miserably.

"That's awful," Jack said.

"Pushpin is the music director."

"Pushpin?" Mac asked scanning the dark catwalk over the stage. He could see a man with the silhouette of Frosty.

"Who's Pushpin?" Jack asked.

"The rapper? From the '80s? Brought the New York sound to Cali? No? Seriously, this dude is a living legend in music history." Riley answered.

"I wish that music was history, ugh." Jack protested. Mac agreed but his attention was taken by a mismatched couple walking toward him the man was a giant, at least 6' 7" tall and he seemed that wide too. He was crammed into a cheap suit and seemed to be bursting with muscle at every seam. Despite that, he seemed to move with the fluid grace of a dancer. His face was square and he had a short buzz cut of iron-colored hair.

"Oh, that guy has a punch face." Jack crooned. Mac swallowed.

"If you like punching a tree."

"Oh, he's not that big." Jack challenged.

"His name is Marley Doxen, he's half owner of First World, and director of _Ten Merry Widows,_ he's responsible for most of the shows churned out of here," Riley said.

"Still has a punch face." Standing next to Marley was a tall almost emaciated woman wearing a gray frizzy bun, librarian sunglasses and a granny suit of a green cardigan and tan skirt.

"And alongside him is Minnie Doxen."  
"Mickey and Minnie, really? Those are the worst fake names ever." Jack scoffed.

"That actually is their real names, they had them legally changed when they were starring in porn movies together back in the '70s."

"Eww...I need a shower." Jack said. Mac sighed agreeing. There was something oily about the pair. They strode up to him. They walked around him as if he was a chair they wanted to purchase.

"Not bad, "Marely said, "Nice ass. Pants are a little tight." Mac looked up feeling a flush crawl from his toes to his hair.

"No, they're just perfect." The woman said sliding closer to Mac until he could smell her breath which smelled like hot peppers. She slid around him winked and slapped his ass. Mac jumped and his hands balled into fists. He was relieved when Jack didn't laugh or joke.

"Easy, bud." Jack said softly, "The show starts in a minute or two." Mac took a wobbly breath. The tall man gazed down at Mac who met his rust colored eyes without flinching or turning away.

"Ok, tonight you got Ariadne and Joy, there'll be an hour between for set and wardrobe change. If you get a chance you can fuck them, but only on camera, got it?" Mac only nodded not trusting himself to speak. He could feel his muscles shake with tension. The man eyed him for another minute then turned and held out a hand for Minnie as they went back into the far corner of the studio where screens showed what the cameras shot.

"You're right, Jack. Definite punch face." Mac hissed feeling his stomach flip-flop.

"He's mine, remember you got the last one." Jack protested. Mac smiled.

"We'll keep negotiations open." He jumped when Jessie popped up beside his elbow. Without a word she again grabbed Mac by the lapels and dragged him over to the table in the center of the well-lit studio. Mac closed his eyes against the light and took some even steadying breaths. He could do this. He told himself.

"Hey Mac, you ok?" Riley asked concerned.

"Man, you like you're going to ralph even under that pancake batter on your face, are you sure you're alright?" Jack asked all joking out of his voice. Mac forced himself to sit up straight and looked up as the first date, Ariadne stood in the wings smiling and waving at him. Mac took in a deep breath and forced a smile on his face.

"Action!" Marley yelled from his corner. Mac felt dizzy a moment and stood up. He crossed over and held the chair out for Ariadne and helped her slide in against the table. He gracefully sat down across from her.

"That was smooth, bro," Jack said.

"Yeah, she's already eating out of your hand," Riley added. Mac gritted his teeth as he looked at the menu to order wine for them both. A date with both and Jack adding commentary through the whole thing. Marvellous.


	4. Chapter 4

ARIADNE

Mac studied Ariadne over the lip of his wine glass. She had the beauty of a classic noir star with long wavy dark hair and wore a black gown that sparkled under the light. From a distance she looked young and vibrant but up close Mac could see that the wrinkles showing her true age were covered by the thick layer of makeup. In her dark eyes, Mac could only see a deep sadness.

"So where are you from?" She asked, her voice too creaky to be sultry.

"Los Angeles, you?"

"New York, I used to play Broadway." The woman looked down, her bottom lip quivered only a second before she schooled her face.

"You're an actress?" Mac asked setting his wine glass down on the table. She leaned forward and smiled a well-rehearsed seductive smile that was too shiny, making Mac think she was wearing dentures.

"Oh, boy, this one is a shark," Jack said. Mac cleared his throat and coughed to cover up his surprise.

"She was a theater star in the '60s and had a run on a TV show in the '70s, something called _Oil Fields."_

"Oh yeah, it was a nighttime soap about a family that was competing for the family fortune made from oil…" 

"Is there any cheesy TV show you haven't watched?" Riley snapped.

"It was on before football every Sunday. "Jack said, "you better be careful Mac, she could stick a knife in your belly, twist it then smile at you sweetly."

"She was an actress playing a part," Riley said.

"No, I'm talking about behind the scenes drama, she was quite the diva…" Mac cleared his throat again and took a sip of wine, tuning his teammates out. Ariadne didn't look like a shark, she looked like a sad actress whose time had come and gone.

"Are you alright?" Ariadne said reaching out her hand to lay it on Mac's. Her hand was cool and well-aged. Mac frowned, it reminded him of his Grandmother. He swallowed and just barely managed to keep from pulling his hand away.

"I'm fine." He said offering a polite smile. "You were on a TV show weren't you?" Mac asked. And just like that, a switch was thrown.

"Yes, _Oil Fields_ , I gave the best years of my life to that show! My husband was the producer, do you know he fucked every girl on that set? I made that show what it was, but did he care? Hell no! I was glad when the bastard dropped dead…"

"Bet you $50 she killed him." Jack offered. Mac sat back, pulling his hand away from the woman whose voice had become shrill. Mac swallowed glancing around the set, automatically looking for something to use for an escape.

"Wow she is a diva, do you think she could be our assassin?"Riley asked.

"Not unless you're married to her, bail Mac, bail out," Jack said. Mac smiled awkwardly and nodded letting the woman vent. Buck Miller himself brought out two limp green salads. Mac took a small nibble and barely kept it down. Ariadne stabbed into her salad and shoveled in a fork full of greens. After she finished chewing she stabbed the air punctuating every nasty word her husband ever told her. And there were a lot. Mac nodded and smiled when she paused encouraging her on.

The meal was a half-hearted attempt at meatloaf covered in bacon with potatoes also full of chunks of bacon. Mac sucked his wine dry. He pushed around the food on the plate. It smelled as greasy as it looked. Dessert was a piece of apple pie flattened on the plate soaked by the melted runoff from a small puddle of what Mac thought must have once been ice cream. He didn't even pretend to eat it.

"Ok, cut! That's it." Marley bellowed. Mac's shoulders sagged. He stood up and shook Ariadne's hand even though she held it out for him to take and kiss. She pursed her lips and winked.

"See you later, lover." She husked out. Mac nodded. She turned and flounced away with the grace of a runway model with a broken heal. Mac sat back down and put his face in his hands.

"I think you should vote her out of the clubhouse," Riley suggested.

"Yeah, you don't want to swim in that ocean." Jack agreed. Before Mac could say anything, Jessi had him by the lapels and hauled him back to wardrobe.

"I can walk you know." He blurted.

"Uh-huh." She muttered not facing him. Mac was thrown into the wardrobe. This time it was a burgundy suit with a sheen to it, black shirt and red tie. He was shuffled off to the bouffant's layer, repacked with makeup, then shoved back into the restaurant. The table was set up the same as it had been. He glanced around, the extras were leaning back and talking enjoying their break.

"Riley, check out all these extras too." He murmured.

"Got it." Riley agreed, "but it will take some time to go through everyone." Mac fought the urge to itch his nose. He could feel sweat run down his back and closed his eyes feeling dizzy with hunger.

"You ok, bud?" Jack asked. Mac didn't answer just looked up as the next date stood in the wings.

"And action!" Marley called.

#####################################################

JOY

Mac stood, needing to hold onto the table to steady himself.

"Mac?" Jack's voice was sharp, a familiar mix of frustration and worry. Mac managed to put on a smile and stood to welcome Joy. The woman had a short, almost shaved haircut and long earrings that reminded Mac of the model of the solar system he'd once made out of paperclips. Mac went to pull the chair out for the woman, but her flat green eyes shooed him back to his chair. She wore a black lacy gown that had a high neck. It was flat black and her arms were bare. She had skulls tattooed up both arms, most of them leaking blood.

"Hello," Mac asked offering a smile. The woman scowled at him and took a deep drink of wine. Mac swallowed and sipped his own wind.

"Is this the teddy bear freak?" Jack asked.

"No, that's Molly. This gal looks way different than she did earlier. Then she was all goo-goo eyes and blond hair, very Marilyn." Riley said. Mac smiled a genuine smile and leaned forward, feeling excitement that he might have found their killer.

"Where are you from?" He asked. She leaned forward and met his gaze studying him intently.

"What do you think happens to you after you die?" She asked softly.

"Oh hell, Mac I think this might be our girl," Jack said, moving closer to the stage. 

"I'm not sure, what do you think?" Mac challenged back. She smiled and up close Mac noticed a tiny diamond skull embedded on her right canine tooth.

"I don't think there's anything. I think you die and that's it, you're gone. I don't think life has any more reason before death either, do you?" Mac frowned as a glint of over enthusiasm lit her eyes and the rest of her face flattened. Mac leaned back. 

"This chick needs a Prozac," Riley said.

"You think?" Jack asked. Mac took a sip of wine and sat back. The woman smiled slyly and sat back sipping her own wine. Something about Joy was off. Mac felt that she would not have the problem breaking any norms or crossing any lines, but an assassin? Mac genuinely didn't know.

"Well, don't just have a staring contest, talk to the woman." Jack breathed. Mac nodded.

"Why are you obsessed with death?" Mac asked. The woman spilled a little wine on the table and slowly circled her finger through it. Unlike Ariadne, her nails had been mercilessly chewed. As their salads were laid before them she sat back and sucked the wine off her finger. Mac was sure the salad was the same one he'd seen earlier. Joy ignored the salad staring at Mac intently.

"Why are you obsessed with life?" She said softly.

"This chick is totally creepy," Riley said. "All I can find from her is a few published poems, all about death, go figure, and she graduated from Oxford."

"That's in England, right?" Jack asked. "She's got the whole Sylvia Plath thing down."

"Who's Sylvia Plath?" Riley asked. Jack huffed in frustration.

"Seriously do you not take in any culture?"

"Whatever, Jack. Her husband of three months disappeared, no one's heard from him again."

"She looks the type," Jack said. Mac finished his wine, his eyes never leaving Joy. Like the salad, the meatloaf and pitiful excuse of pie both made reappearances. The two were silent, staring at each other until Marley yelled cut.

Joy leaned forward with a winning smile, all trace of her creepiness erased. She grabbed Mac's hand and stared dreamily into his eyes.

"That was fantastic, I really like you." She said. Mac raised and eyebrow as the woman giggled and almost skipped off the stage.

"What the hell was that?" Jack asked. Mac shook his head forgetting that Jack probably couldn't see him.

"What the hell was that?" Another voice boomed. Mac turned to find himself almost lifted off the ground by his lapels. Marley Doxen's eyes were wide and his face flushed. He looked like a bull about to take down a matador.

"Oh, honey, don't bruise the merchandise." His wife squeaked as she followed him her arms fluttering around her.

"You date these women! You don't sit there and stare at them. This is entertainment, be entertaining!" Mac blinked at the man's hot breath smacked into his face.

"I'm on my way, Mac," Jack said.

"No," Mac said. "No, I'm sorry...she was just…" Mac babbled.

"Are you sure, partner?" Jack asked. Marley smiled and set Mac down. Mac automatically straightened his suit.

"She's something, isn't she? She'd be a ride in the bed." The larger man bent down and almost knocked Mac over with a heavy slap on the back. "Am I right?" The man didn't wait for a reply. "So which one do you want to keep?" Mac frowned in thought.

"Joy." He said. The man grinned.

"You like freaky! Awesome." The man turned away his wife following her arms flapping like an ostrich. The lights flipped off and the cameras were hauled away. The extras slowly exited the set and the restaurant was broken down. Mac closed his eyes in relief. If Joy was the assassin, then this was over.

"Man you look like hell," Jack said appearing at Mac's side. Mac looked at him and wordlessly turned heading for the car. He was dimly aware of Riley joining them. Mac sat in the back of the rental before either of the other two could speak. He sat with his head down rubbing his temples.

"...Mac!" Mac looked up slowly wincing as Jack's voice rattled through his sore head. He squinted at Jack.

"What?" He asked. Jack looked at him through the rearview mirror. Mac could see the worry on his face.

"Are you ok? Seriously?" Jack asked. Mac sighed.

"I'm just tired and have a headache." Jack shared a worried glance with Riley thrown by Mac's unusual honesty. "I'm fine, Jack, really. I'm just tired." Mac found himself yawning as if to prove it.

"And you haven't eaten all day," Riley said turning halfway in her seat to face Mac.

"Did you see that food?" Mac said with a small shudder. Jack turned into the hotel's parking lot. Jack said glancing at his watch as he turned into the parking space closest to their room. After he parked he twisted to face his partner. Jack frowned not looking how tired and washed out Mac looked. "The cafe should still be open, why don't we get a bite to eat?" Mac yawned.

"I need a shower first." He said blinking to stay awake.

"Why don't you go up, we'll get some food then bring it up?" Jack offered. Mac managed a weak but honest smile.

"Fantastic." They got out and walked down the hall to the elevators. A family of four dressed in wet bathing suits and swim gear walked by them staring at Mac. Mac was too out of it to notice, but Riley glared at them until they scurried away. Mac got into the elevator. 

"Are you sure-?" Jack began. Mac glared at him.

"I'm fine. I'll be down soon." Jack nodded but didn't move until the doors shut. Mac leaned against the wall of the elevator and finally itched his nose. He wrinkled his nose at the thick cake of makeup that came off under his fingernail. He glanced at his watch surprised to see it was only 10:00 pm. Mac yawned as he walked down the hall to his room. The swirling bright patterns in the hall closet made his headache flare. He opened his room's door surprised to find him in a dark room. He reached out for the light switch, before he could touch it someone grabbed him by his lapels and bashed him against the wall.

Mac gasped as whoever had him didn't pause but body slammed him to the carpet. Mac's air whooshed out. A huge man crouched over him and plowed huge fists into Mac's head. Mac struck back blindly. He howled in pain as he hit the man's face which was hard as a metal mask. The man stood dragging Mac with him and tossed him across the room as if he were a doll. Mac yelped as he flew into the mirror over the dresser. Mac grabbed the lamp beside him, rolled off the dresser and slammed it into the man rushing him. It actually stopped the giant for a second. Mac grabbed the man's head by his ears and slammed it down, bringing his knee up at the same time. Mac was rewarded of the crushing of the man's nose. The man fell to his knees. Mac stood up and tried to flee out the door. He was grabbed by the back of his neck, pivoted and slammed face first into the floor. He felt blood pour out of his mouth and nose. Before he could recover, the man hit him over the kidneys.

Mac howled and tried to move away. The man then grabbed him by the back of his neck and the crotch of his pants, thankfully only the pants, Mac thought muzzily. He was dimly aware of being lifted over the man's head, almost scraping his face against the rough roof. Then the man slammed him again into the carpet. Mac felt like he'd been hit by a truck. He managed a wheeze before everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Riley watched as Jack quickly and efficiently cleared his plate. Riley had spent most of the night in the kitchen of the women's house listening to Jack and Mac as they filmed the day. She had been fed with the other women so was not overly hungry. She had worked her way through the day players and the background crew and found nothing out of the ordinary.

Jack looked and wiped his mouth glancing at his watch. It had been just over half an hour. He stood up after throwing a tip on the table, then went and paid for the meal. The bag of food to go was ready.

"Jack are you ok?" Riley asked as she almost had to run to keep up with him.

"Something's not right in all this. It's like a freaking mystery story. I like my villains out in the open, easy to find and take out." He angrily jabbed the elevator button. Jack looked at Riley. "And something about this is getting to Mac too…" Jack ran his hand through his hair. He blew out a frustrated breath. "And the worst thing is we don't really even know what we're chasing, an assassin? Team? I'm just worried one of these lovely black widows will find us before we find her." Riley nodded in agreement. The elevator doors opened and a huge guy stepped out. He had flaming orange hair and eyes that were covered by a neanderthal brow. He waddled because his legs were too muscular to close. The man didn't look at them as he strode through them, casually bumping them aside. Riley glared at the man. She turned to look at Jack who was studying the man thoughtfully.

"What?" She asked. Jack flicked her a glance and frowned.

"I don't know...I know that guy from somewhere…" They rode to their floor in silence Jack's face scrunched as he tried to remember where he'd seen the man before. They arrived at their room, Jack pulled Riley back as they approached drawing his pistol and handing her the bag of food. Riley looked at him quizzically, he nodded at the door. It was cracked slightly open and the room within it was dark. Riley nodded, her breath coming faster as she crouched behind Jack.

Jack's heart thudded, he knew something had happened to Mac. He'd felt it downstairs somehow and that guy in the elevator, there was something he just couldn't connect. He pushed it aside and eased the door open crouching and looked around the door frame. By the light from the hallway, Jack could see the room had been tossed. He scooted in. He didn't hear or see any movement. He slid into the darkness closed his eyes and flipped the switch. He immediately scanned the room.

Their belongings had been strewn everywhere, broken furniture and glass were scattered throughout. He stood up and nodded at Riley taking another step in. He froze, his heart stopping. Mac lay unmoving sprawled in the open area between the beds.

"Mac!" Jack yelled dashing to his partner's side. Mac was still in the clothes he'd been wearing and still had the thick makeup caked on. Jack frowned. His shirt was open and pulled up showing some faint bruising over his kidneys, back, and abdomen. If they were this dark after only 30 minutes, Mac had been hit there really hard. Mac's pants were undone and his pockets turned inside out. Someone was searching for something. He shoved away the storm of questions focusing on what really mattered.

As gently as he could he felt along the younger man's spine, ribs and neck. Jack frowned seeing the bruising from a huge hand around the back of Mac's neck. Jack scowled, there was little doubt in his mind who'd done this. Supporting Mac's neck Jack gently rolled him over. Jack winced seeing the dried blood that mixed with the makeup to make a crusty mess covering the kid's whole face. Mac's nose was obviously broken and his chin forehead showed large abrasions. His lips were swollen and blood lined his teeth.

"Yeah, Matty! Ok, thanks." Jack looked up. He hadn't realized Riley had called Matty. He threw up a questioning look.

"Matty is sending a medic."

"Mac should go to the hospital." Jack countered. Riley looked down, her face serious. Jack leaned closer, "What?"

"Ariadne was found wounded in her room, a broken arm, and clavicle. After she went back to ER after her x-ray they found her poisoned." Jack leaned over and opened Mac's shirt checking his ribs and throat. He glanced up at Riley raising an eyebrow. He knew there was more. Riley shot him a worried look. "She'd been given something that was a mix of nightshade and hemlock." Jack shook his head, bending and carefully lifting Mac to the closest bed. Riley helped him slide off Mac's shirt.

"So she's dead?" Jack asked sliding off Mac's pants and covering him with the bedspread.

"No, that's the thing. She's paralyzed, everything she can't even blink." Jack shuddered.

"Really? That's...I don't even know what that is." Jack said. "Get some wet towels, Ri." Riley nodded and went to do so. Jack felt Mac's nose. "Sorry about this, bud." He said softly as he pulled and twisted. Mac moaned his hand coming up automatically. His blue eyes slowly fluttered open, but he didn't focus on anything and they slid closed immediately. The nose gushed more blood but was straight. Riley came out from the bathroom with a stack of warm soaked towels. Jack carefully worked the makeup off Mac's face. "So she's going to wake up?" Jack asked glancing at Riley who was picking up clothes and belongings from the floor.

"No, Matty said she'd stay like that 3-4 hours then her heart and lungs would slowly stop working. She's going to be awake and alert the entire time." They shared a horrified look taking a minute to imagine the horror that would be.

"There's no cure?" Jack asked standing up to rifle through a pile of his clothes. He stood up with a satisfied smile. The field medical kit he always carried had been opened, but everything was still in it. He glanced over at Riley who was putting Mac's clothes back into the dresser after she'd dusted glass off the top.

"Not yet, Matty says…" Riley's voice trailed off. Jack looked up from where he was taping the top of Mac's nose to keep it from sliding out of its set position. Riley turned, her eyes wide. She pointed to a smear of blood and makeup on the frame of the broken mirror. Jack stood up looked at it then back to Mac connections firing in his head. He winced as he noticed other smears around the room. "He was thrown…" Again Riley trailed off her mind calculating the angle and force Mac would have to have been thrown with.

"He's a wrestler," Jack said with a grim smile. He turned and returned to Mac putting cream and bandages on the abrasions. Riley pulled her laptop out of the bag she always carried. For the billionth time, Jack was happy that the young hacker was so paranoid. She typed quickly pulling a photo from hotel cameras and sending it through facial rec.

Jack focused on Mac when the younger man softly groaned and his body twitched. The blonde gave out a startled cry and bolted upright his eyes wide and breathing coming in alarmed gasps.

"Hey, bud, easy. You're ok." Jack offered. Mac's eyes desperately raked the room. They paused on Riley then turned to Jack. Mac blinked a couple times, his face crumpled in a look of misery and curled forward on himself his hands coming up to his head. "I guess you really got a headache now," Jack said it meaning it as empathy, but Mac's squinted glare told him it wasn't taken that way.

"Hey, Mac are you ok?" Riley asked coming to sit on the edge of the bed. Mac slowly straightened to a sitting position his eyes closed. He breathed deeply wincing and holding his hand across his abdomen. He leaned forward a little.

"I'm fine." Mac hissed. He opened one eye and looked at Jack. "Did you see him…?"

"Only after the fact." Jack commiserated. His tone was lined with guilt. Mac managed a weak smile and patted Jack on the arm letting him know he didn't blame Jack.

"Here he is...Marty 'the shiv' Shivers." She read. She looked up surprised. He uses to wrestle for the USAWA." Mac squinted up at her wincing as he touched the bandage on his forehead. Jack absently swatted his hand away. "The United States wrestling academy…"  
"That's right!" Jack exclaimed. "It's a small private circuit who had actual fights, not the scripted things in the WWF." Riley looked up a knowing look on her face.

"Guess who was the promoter?"

"First World Productions," Mac grunted as he slowly moved his feet to the side of the bed.

"Yep, but that was back in the late '90s. They had to fold up the tent after someone got killed…?" Jack said scooting forward to grab Mac by the arm. Mac cried out and Jack let go. "Where do you think you're going?" Jack lectured. Mac slowly turned, his stiff neck allowing only a partial turn.

"Shower." He mumbled as he pushed to his feet. He started to sway. Riley who was closest steadied him. He stood with his eyes closed a long minute before he nodded at her and shuffled toward the shower.

"Leave the door open!" Jack yelled. Mac waved, paused then turned.

"Towel?" Jack threw him the cleanest and dryest. Mac scowled then slowly climbed into the shower. Soon they could hear the water. The steam slowly billowed out the open door. Every time he heard a moan or exclamation of pain, Jack tensed ready to fly into the steamy room. Riley put a hand on his shoulder to keep him from going in and showering Mac himself.

"The guy who killed the dude was none other than our buddy, the shiv," Riley said. Jack glanced at her keeping his main focus on the bathroom

"Why would they keep the guy that forced them to close shop?" Jack mused.

"Maybe it was a setup? Another assassin thing or something for insurance." Before Jack could reply the water was turned off.

"You ok, kid?" Jack called. The few seconds it took for Mac to answer were excruciating.

"Yeah, hey Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you grab me some clothes?" Jack chuckled and shook his head. He looked at Riley.

"And he's the brains?" Riley rolled her eyes and moved over to the other bed leaning over her laptop deciding she wanted to stay out of it. Jack rounded up a set of sweats and a t-shirt with the MIT logo and went into the bathroom. Mac cracked the door and reached out for the clothes. Jack shut the door behind them. Riley grinned as she heard the pair.

"Jack, get out dammit!"

"No, here let me help you with that shirt."

"I don't need...AHH!"

"I told you not to…"

"Jack, GET OUT!"

"Look, kid, you really don't…"

"I know what I'm...AHHHHH! Dammit!"

Riley looked up worried as she heard a loud thump followed by a crash. The door opened and Jack half carried, half dragged a semiconscious Mac out to the bed. Mac had a new gash on his forehead and blood was seeping into his eyes.

"What the hell did you do?" Riley accused as she leaped up and came around to help Mac sit on the bed.

"Me? He's the one who wouldn't let go of the towel." Jack said defensively. Between them, they manhandled Mac into bed. "Go get some ice and something to put it in, Ri." Riley nodded and left at a run. Jack dabbed at the cut with a damp washcloth and frowned. He didn't think it needed stitches. He grabbed the med kit and pulled out some sterile-strips taping the wound closed. Mac closed his eyes and tried to pull away, but Jack just turned his head back until the cut was together and covered with a small gauze bandage. He leaned back and sighed.

Mac blinked and looked up at him, his eyes not quite focused. Jack was happy to see that his pupils were equal.

"How ya doing, Kid?" Jack asked in the soft tone he only used on a hurt MacGyver. Mac studied him a long moment then closed his eyes.

"When did you get three heads?" He muttered. Jack smiled and chuckled. Riley returned carrying a bucket of ice and a plastic container holding a number of hotel shampoos. Jack smiled.

"Alright! They got the good stuff here, you saved me from having to steal it from other rooms." Riley rolled her eyes and dumped out the shampoos. She poured the ice into the plastic bag and then rolled it in a towel. Mac hissed and grabbed Jack's arm in a tight grip when Jack gently laid it on his forehead and nose. Mac slowly relaxed as the cold took away some of the pain. Jack smiled noticing that Mac relaxed his grip on Jack's arm but didn't let go completely. It was the only acknowledgment Mac would give that he was hurting and that he was still freaked out by his recent attack-hell, Jack amended, by the whole day.

"Better?" Jack murmured.

"Uhm." Mac voiced. "So what did you find out?" Riley and Jack took turns getting Mac up to date. When he heard about Ariadne, he pulled off the ice and looked at them alarmed. Jack could easily read the guilt seeping into his face.

"This isn't your fault," Jack said softly. Mac's eyes which were slowly sinking into darkening bruising from his nose told Jack Mac didn't buy that for a second. Mac frowned then winced and put the ice pack back on.

"Why kill her?" He asked.

"Maybe because she got voted off?" Riley suggested. She looked up puzzled at the glare from Jack until Mac again removed the ice pack and had such sadness in his eyes it was almost a physical hurt. "That doesn't mean it was your fault." Riley hastened to add. Mac threw her a sad look, tossed the ice on the bed and slowly moved to sit up. Jack put a hand on his chest.

"You seriously think I'm letting you get up?" Jack asked. Mac smiled at him and pushed aside the hand, scooting back in the bed and moving a pillow until he was leaning against the headboard. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly. The others waited until Mac opened his eyes again. Mac focused on Jack.

"Ok, A. If I wanted to get up there isn't a damn thing you could do about it." Jack opened up his mouth to argue, Mac cut him off, "B. I am hungry and you said you'd get food, and C. We have to figure out how to keep this show going, or our assassin or assassins will vanish." Riley bent and retrieved the styrofoam container she'd absently thrown on the dresser. She was about to offer to heat it up, but Mac snatched it and was happily chomping on a club sandwich and steak fries before she could get out a word.

Jack smiled at Riley and shook his head.

"Since you obviously can't go on as a bachelor tomorrow," Jack paused. He waited for Mac to argue, but Mac hummed his agreement. Jack frowned folding that away for a future date. Jack would pry out what freaked Mac about going on stage. Mac looked up the familiar distant gaze of thinking on his face. "What is it?" Jack asked.

"Marty, you said this guy's name was Marty?"

"Yeah, so?" Riley asked.

"When the production assistant first brought me to the studio, she told me to wait there until Marty told me what to do."

"Do you think he's really in charge?" Riley asked. Mac shrugged, cried out, dropped his fork and clutched his shoulder. Jack reached forward. Mac slapped his hand away impatiently.

"I don't know," Mac said rubbing his forehead and yawning. Jack shook out two pills from the medkit. He crossed to the sink and opened one of the cellophane wrapped plastic cups. Mac glared at him when he returned with water. Jack was ready to argue when Mac looked at with an expression Jack always associated with when they had to jump off a roof or something was about to explode. Mac took the pills without argument, which raised Jack's hackles.

"What?" He demanded.

"You said that you wanted to comfort pretty women after their deep emotional wounds…" Mac began. Jack shook his head.

"Now, wait a minute…"

"You did say that Mac wouldn't have to worry about it because you 'got this.'" Riley said grinning. Jack rubbed his forehead and sighed. He looked up and tilted his chin up.

"Alright, I see how it's going to be, that's alright, I'll take one for the team." He said. Mac smiled half amused and half relieved. Jack sighed and cleaned the towels and bandage wrappings off the bed. He frowned staring at the bed. He and Mac had been sharing one while Riley slept in the other. He looked up at Riley who raised an eyebrow and shook her head. She pulled out a phone and called requesting a cot. Jack smiled. He bent and started to organize their gear. He mentally made a to-do list. a) keep Mac down long enough for him to heal up, b) punch the crap out of the Shiv, c) punch the crap out of Marley-just on principle, d) try not to get killed by the remaining 8 cougars.

Jack stretched and looked down at Mac whose eyes were sliding closed. Jack pulled the covers up. While he and Riley went to play the super star, the kid would be safe and snug up here doing what he did best, use his ginormous brain to figure out the technical details about what the hell was going on. Jack helped the bell boy set up the cot, tipped him and finished straightening the room. Riley slipped into the room and came out in flannel pajamas with yellow ducks and clouds on them. Jack looked at her an eyebrow raised. Riley huffed as she pulled back the covers.

"Bozer gave them to me for my birthday! They were the only things I had that were...coed appropriate." Jack frowned not sure how to take that. Riley pulled the covers up and snapped off the light beside her. Jack slid the cot across the door. He smiled as he looked at his two younger partners, then turned off the lights leaving only the small one in the bathroom. He slid off his boots and laid down still in his jeans and T-shirt. He pulled out his pistol checked the load then put it on the floor beside him.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack sat up his gun in his hand before he knew what had snapped him out of sleep. The room was quiet. Riley still slept under her covers, but Mac wasn't in bed. Jack silently rolled to his feet and slid the pistol in the holster at the small of his back. The bathroom door was closed and he could see the light from under the door. Jack crossed to the door and tapped on it. He frowned when Mac didn't answer. He turned the handle relieved to find it unlocked. He slowly opened it.

"Mac?" He asked. The bathroom was fairly large for the type of hotel they were staying in. Mac sat with his legs crossed staring at a scattered pile of papers. Jack recognized the pads of hotel stationary that had been sitting on top of the dresser. He saw that almost all of them had Mac's almost illegible scrawl on them. Mac's head was leaning on a hand balanced one knee. Jack winced. Even around the small white bandages the top half of Mac's face looked like he was wearing the '60s batman's caul. "Hey bro, whatcha doing?" Jack asked. Mac's head snapped up in surprise. His eyes immediately closed and he gasped in pain lowering his head and rubbing his neck.

"Sorry," Jack said in sympathy. He entered the bathroom and closed the door not wanting to wake up Riley. He sat down opposite Mac leaning his back against the tub. He lifted up a couple of the papers. They had names and arrows and notes that Jack couldn't read. He put them back on the floor. He watched as Mac took slow breaths his eyes closed. Mac slowly straightened then looked at Jack. Jack squirmed under the pain and annoyed glare. He held up a hand, "I said I was sorry. What are you doing up?" Mac sighed and leaned back against the sink vanity.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Hurting?" Jack wasn't surprised when Mac ignored him.

"So I thought I'd come in here and-"

"Think." Jack finished. Mac glared at him. Jack smiled. "Hey, it's what you do best. Did you come up with anything?"

"I went through everything Riley had on her laptop…"

"Does Riley know?" Mac's glare went up a notch.

"Who do you think gave me the info?" Mac said it as if he were talking to a child, a very dim child. Jack nodded. Mac had a point, everyone knew better than to lay a pinkie on Riley's rig. "Anyway, I found out that Marty is Miley's brother in law. They all came from the same hometown, Colossus Nevada" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Thay grow them all that big?" He asked. Mac shrugged then hissed in pain. Jack went to lean forward but backed up as Mac gave him the full power of his glare.

"From what I could tell they had some sort of connection with a syndicate that got busted." Mac rubbed his shoulder absently wincing in pain as he tried to unknot the muscles. Jack moved forward to help, but Mac glared at him. "They all came up here, I'm not sure but I think they were evaded arrest for tax fraud."

"Not that surprising, so how are they related to these assassinations?"

"I'm not convinced they are," Mac said frowning.

"If not, then why the hell did Marty boy break in here?" Jack challenged. Mac leaned his head back and closed his eyes, obviously in pain.

"I think they were trying to see if we were cops, but I don't know." Mac shrugged in frustration then hissed in pain. Jack was about to stand up and drag Mac back to bed sit on him until he took pain medicine. The sudden change of his face from pain to sadness made him pause. "And then there's Ariadne. The broken arm and clavicle I could see the Doxens or Shiv doing, but the poison? That is a unique MO." Mac looked down at his hands and absently folding the paper. Jack frowned.

"Women usually use poisons, that makes sense if one of these ladies is the assassin," Jack said. Mac met his eyes and Jack was surprised at the depth of emotional pain there. Jack scooted toward Mac who ducked his head back to the paper in his hands. "Mac, what's up? What's going on?" Mac shook her head.

"I don't understand." He said softly. He set aside the paper which he'd somehow folded into a perfect rose. "I mean she was sad, lost…" Mac sighed and rubbed his eyes gently wincing at even that touch. "Why was she so important to assassinate?" Mac finished his tone normal.

"Maybe she saw something, or knew something?" Jack offered. Mac nodded and yawned.

"I think you need some rest," Jack said. Mac didn't look up he stared at one of the pieces of paper intently. "What?"

"Look who else came from Colossus," Mac said pointing down. Jack followed the point and felt his heart drop.

"No, not the chef!" Jack moaned, "He had the best recipe for bacon barbecue lasagne." Mac half-smiled.

"And could easily have poisoned Ariadne." Mac summarized. He put his hand to

his temples slowly rubbing them.

"Alright, that's enough thinking for tonight." Jack declared standing up.

"I'm fine." Mac declared.

"Well my head is hurting, let's go," Jack said offering a hand. Mac looked up defiance in his gaze. Jack met his eyes with immovable patience.

"Fine!" Mac huffed. He grabbed Jack's hand and tried to stand up, but he'd been sitting too long. He would have done a header into the tub, again, if Jack hadn't caught him and hauled him upright. Mac moaned and swayed his eyes closed. Jack paused reaching over to open and fill another plastic cup with water. Mac didn't even notice as he opened his eyes and slowly shuffled back to the bedroom. Jack helped him sit, poured out two pills. Mac meekly downed them then slowly leaned back. Jack carefully helped him and covered him with the covers. Mac breathed deeply allowing himself to relax.

"Thanks, partner." He murmured. Jack looked down at him fondly but decided he had to get in one more jab.

"Want me to kiss you goodnight?"

"Shut up." Mac snarled. Jack laughed and turned back to his cot. Mac decided to shoot back, "Besides you should save it, Molly is on the schedule for tomorrow." Jack looked at Mac in horror.

"Molly as in teddy- bear- dominatrix Molly?"

"Hmmm hmm." Mac hummed. Jack looked up at the ceiling. 

"She can't be all bad, right?" Jack whined.

"Tell that to the teddy bear," Mac mumbled.

"This is ridiculous! We can't switch out our bachelor!" Minnie Doxen was saying the skin hanging from under her chicken waving back and forth like a rooster's. Jack hid a smile as she wobbled on obscenely tall shoes as she walked the uneven cement of the lot behind the studio lot.

"I doubt she's the assassin, "Riley said. "She was pretending to make a phone call across the lot. "Look at those shoes, they're only good for strutting on a stage."

"They could be used as a weapon." A groggy MacGyver said. They could hear the sound of crunching as he ate toast back at their hotel room. Jack breathed a sigh of relief and suspicion. It had been a little too easy to talk Mac into staying back and relaxing. He'd be following the day on Riley's laptop which had all of the cameras pulled up.

"Only you would think of a stripper using her shoes as a weapon," Riley said. A loud gasp over the com told them that Mac had absently shrugged. Served him right, Jack thought with irritation. He wasn't sure why exactly it was Mac's fault, but Jack was really irritated. He glared at Marley Doxen's huge back as the man ranted.

"That little son of a bitch better get his skinny ass down here!" Marley's face was red and both hands were clenched into fists the size of cantaloupes. Jack's own fist was itching and his arm kept banging against his leg as he rocked from one leg to the other. He had never wanted to punch someone so bad in his life. Jack felt a deep menacing growl escape the back of his throat.

"Jack, breathe," Mac said. "Maybe you can punch him later, buddy."

"C'mon just one punch," Jack begged under his breath.

"Jack, later ok?" Marley whirled around and sneered at Jack.

"What? Did you say something?" The tone of his voice made it obvious he expected Jack to cower in front of him. Jack met Marley's glare with a challenging one of his own. Marley's nostrils flared wide like a bull about to attack. Jack smiled readily.

A tiny frame came between the two and something sharpened into both of their abdomens enough for them both to grab their bellies and step back in surprise. Jack looked down at Edna McFee staring up at him with magnified eyes. Her gaze moved over to Marley who seemed to look down, not willing to meet her eyes. Edna smiled sweetly and put the sharpened pencil she held up behind her ear.

"That's better. I think it's lovely to change out Blondie, he wasn't doing well was he?" She said up to the large man. Before the man could answer, Edna was scanning Jack over with a small nod. "Yes, we can make this work."

"But it's not fair to Joy." Minnie squawked. Edna pushed her large black glasses up on her nose and frowned. "And poor dear Ariadne." Minnie looked down her mouth down turning. Jack got the feeling she was acting sad but was actually relieved the woman was gone. Marley and Edna shared a long gaze. Edna nodded. Jack frowned feeling like he'd just missed something important. Marley cleared his throat, looked at Jack with a forced smile.

"I'm sorry, of course, we are pleased you are ready to step in for your friend, it's really quite generous." He held out his hand. Jack gave him an equally fake smile and shook the man's hand, forcing himself to not squeeze the man's knuckles into tomorrow.

"Good," Edna said as she turned and left the room as fast as she'd entered. Marley rolled his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Alright, honey, what are we going to do?"

"Well, we have to keep to the schedule, but we need to have to find a way of working Joy in...I know we can have a double date, then a single date." Jack frowned.

"How the hell will that solve the problem?" Mac said in Jack's ear.

"How the hell will that solve the problem?" Marley asked. Minnie moved forward and wrapped her arms around his.

"See, dear, Jack here will choose one and eliminate the other two. One of the ones eliminated we'll digitally put Joy's head on her."

"Can we do that?" Marley asked putting his index finger on his chin. Minnie shrugged and led him off inside the studio. "Of course, dear. They all sign a waiver so we can make any digital replica we need to…" Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm proud of you old man, you managed to not do something stupid," Riley said walking up beside him. Jack looked at her with a sour scowl and growled as he stalked into the studio. Riley chuckled and went to follow him.

"They are determined to knock Joy out of the competition," Mac said thoughtfully.

"What are you thinking, Mac?" Jack asked.

"I think either she is our assassin who has already gotten her assignment or …"

"Or she's going to be the next Ariadne." Jack finished. Riley nodded and changed her trajectory to the car.

"I'm on it," Riley said.

"Hey…"

"Be careful, I know Jack, I will." Jack scowled watching her car leave the lot. He felt a knot in his gut. Hamster-hair, Jack couldn't remember her name grabbed him by the arm and started to pull him toward wardrobe. Jack smiled and easily broke her hold. She stumbled and almost fell. Jack smiled sweetly,

"This way right?" Jack led the way to wardrobe and cracked his knuckles as he went in feeling oddly better. His mood improved when gangster or not wardrobe put him in black top to bottom. He grinned smiling in the mirror as he sat down in makeup. The older woman sashayed in and smiled at him appreciatively. Jack returned the look. She might be a bit seasoned, but she still had it. Jack didn't know what Mac's problem with the woman was. "Well, hello sexy." He flirted. He smiled at the choking sound over the com.

"Are you kidding me?" Mac finally sputtered. The woman flushed and lowered her eyes.

"We are going to make you so handsome, ya?" Jack smiled as he sat back winking at her as she draped the large black cape over his suit.

"Oh ya." He said, he looked up at her, "What's your name, darling?"

"Lucille." The woman purred.

"Jack...what the?...she's old enough to be my grandmother!" Mac muttered.

"I know," Jack said grinning.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Mac moaned.

Jack ignored Mac as he decided to keep his attention on Lucille who seemed to bloom under the praise. Jack wasn't bothered by the thick paint, it felt like the camouflage paint he would wear into combat.

"Combat paint?" Mac asked amused.

"Yeah, I'm going into a war zone, right?" Jack said when Lucille left him alone to get lipstick. Before Mac could respond, Lucille returned and held out three shades of pale red. Jack studied them and picked one. He looked up at Lucille who's eyes sparkled with delight. 

"Perfect choice, handsome."

"If you say so beautiful." He said back holding her gaze.

"Jack...what the hell are you doing?" Lucille disappeared across the room.

"Hey if she doesn't turn out to be an assassin I could get her number, you know?"

"Seriously?" Mac said exasperatedly. Jack looked appreciatively at Lucille's ass as she bent to get a can from the bottom of the cart.

"Sure, she's a handsome woman." 

"You've lost it, you've finally lost it." Mac sighed.

"Oh, like you should talk at least my girlfriend wasn't…" Jack began.

"Shut up, both of you. Jeez." Riley said. "I looked at the schedule your first date will have two dates."

"Oh yeah." Jack let out a contented sigh, "It's hard, but I guess I'll have to take one for the team."

"Remember, one or both of them might be an assassin." Mac cautioned.

"Relax good buddy, I got everything under control."

"The first two are Daphne and Lexi…"

"Both sound like delightful girls." Jack gushed.

"Then your second date is with Molly." Jack felt like a bucket of ice water was dumped on his head. Mac laughed.

"Well there you are buddy, would've hated for you to get into all that combat gear and not need it."

"Shut up," Jack growled. He absently smiled at Lucille as she kissed him on the cheek and slid him her phone number.

"For later." She whispered in his ear. Jack smiled and kissed her back taking the number. He turned away and lost his smile.

"If I'm alive later." He grumbled.


	7. Chapter 7

LEXI and DAPHNE

Jack pulled down the sleeves of his jacket. He began to feel a little self-conscious. They had set up the studio similar to the way they had the night before, only the colors were different. Tonight it was shades of blue and green and the decorations had more of an ocean vibe with there being sculptures of mermaids, ships, and sea netting. The rest of the night was set up the same way as it was the night before even down to the same flickering globes on the candles, same extras and same plates of food. Jack shook his head.

"Cheap bastards." He muttered.

"Reality of Reality TV losing its romance, Jack?" Riley teased.

"No...well yes. I mean they couldn't spring for a real restaurant? And my heart is broken about Buck Miller. I wonder how they fake the bugs on _Remains_?"

"They're probably acting when they get bitten." Riley guessed. "What do you think Mac?" Mac gave a soft moan and hummed. Jack laughed.

"I think our boy is finally sleeping," Jack said.

"That's what he needs," Riley said. "This place is weird." Jack picked up on a note of unease in her voice.

"What've ya got, Ri?" He asked worry obvious in his voice.

"No...I don't know. Everything's the same but you know the vibe that people on those ghost busting shows get when they walk into a creepy abandoned asylum?" Jack frowned.

"What about the widows?"

"Well, Olivia and Sophia are curled up gossiping on the couch doing their nails or whatever. I'm heading to Joy's room now. I don't know, I think I'm just overreacting but everything is...too calm?"

"Trust your instincts, Ri. Leave and we can go in later."

"I have to make sure Joy is ok, I'm just going to pop in say hi then get out."

"Alright, kiddo. You need anything…"

"You'll come running, got it, Jack," Riley said more relief than annoyance in her voice. Jack smiled. The camera guy was sliding out the huge floor shaking cameras along their tracks. Jack thought Pushpin was trying to go for romantic cruise music but it sounded more like a gagged asthmatic opera. Luckily it wasn't very loud. Hamster hair led Jack to the table. She didn't try to grab him, but her glare spoke volumes. Jack smiled glad to spread a little sunshine.

Jack sat at the table and was surprised to see Buck Miller himself bring out drinks. Jack frowned. Yesterday they had made a show of having Mac order the wine for the ladies. Maybe they knew Jack didn't know crap about wines? Or maybe the cheap bastards only had enough wine for one night? Jack swallowed. He wasn't sure why, but the tiny hairs on the back of his neck were standing up and dancing nervously. The lights came on and Jack stood as two beautiful women walked toward him. Jack grinned until his face hurt, then grinned some more.

Both were tall, almost as tall as Jack. The first one, Lexi was in a green velvet number with elaborate gold embroidery down the length. Her cheekbones gave her an angular shape that could've been on the cover of a magazine if they were less severe. She wore thin plastic glasses and her dark eyebrows were pointed arches. Her hair was chestnut brown and gleamed. Jack smiled as he took her hand and delicately kissed it. She raised an eyebrow but did not look impressed. Jack swallowed. Her brown eyes glowed like the glass found in a taxidermist's deer's dead eye. She smiled and gracefully sat down. Jack noticed the bracelet she was wearing and moaned. Lexi had on a filigree gold bracelet of all kinds of scientific crap on it. As he turned to the other lady he realized the gold dress was embroidered with the same symbols. Figures-Jack thought-a nerd. Jack smiled, at least she was an incredibly sexy nerd.

Daphne didn't have one specific eye-catching feature. Her hair was a bouncy mass of golden coils, her face was pretty but average until she smiled. Her smile outshined the studio lights and seemed to set her turquoise eyes aflame. She wore a teal off the shoulder number that accented her figure nicely. The sum was definitely better than all the parts. She smiled and let out a tinkling giggle when Jack kissed her hand. She smiled at him and he felt as if the world went away. When she smiled at him he felt like fricking Liam Neelsen. 

They all sat down and Buck brought out limp greens in a bowl and a basket of bread that proved to be unbreakable.

"So what do you do, Jack?" Daphne's voice had the same timbre of Marilyn Monroe. Jack smiled and leaned forward.

"I'm a fashion photographer." He said gazing deep into her wide blue eyes. She giggled and looked down twisting her hands together. "I've worked with some of the best faces in the world," Jack said smiling and raising his eyebrows.

"What do you do, Daphne?" He asked a sweet kindness in his voice.

"I'm a stay at home Mom, or I was…" The woman's bottom lip quivered and her eyes glittered with tears. Jack sat back and frowned reminding himself that these ladies were widows. It never occurred to him that some of them might be recently widowed.

"I'm so sorry." He said feeling guilty as if he'd gotten caught peeping in the girl's shower room. Daphne shook her head and looked up with a smile. 

"No, I'm sorry. Way to kill the mood, Daphne." She said looking up at the ceiling and wiping her eye. Jack awkwardly patted her hand. Lexi leaned forward and put an arm around the woman's shoulders. Jack leaned back and looked around the room. The extras didn't look up or stop what they were doing. Suddenly Mac cried out in pain over the com. Jack straightened.

"Mac?" He asked knocking his fork onto the ground so he could talk under his breath. Mac groaned.

"I'm fine, the medic from Phoenix is here." Jack smiled.

"Hurting, bud."

"Shut up, Jack," Mac grunted.

"I left some ibuprofen on the dresser." Jack offered. Mac grunted. Jack straightened. He straightened and his eyebrows shot up. Dahne and Lexi were comforting each other while kissing with some passionate enthusiasm. "Damn...uh, sorry ladies," Jack said feeling his face flush. He stood up knocking the chair he was sitting on over and almost tripping over it.

"Cut!" Marley yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing except the two widows who sat back and gazed into each other's eyes smiling then hugging each other. They looked up at Jack and looked down their cheeks dark pink.

"Oh, ah don't mind me, ladies. You keep on, keepin' on...good luck to both of you." Jack babbled as he backed off the stage, almost tripping over one of the cameras. He could hear Mac chuckling. "Shut up, Mac," Jack growled. Hamster-hair came over and pointed toward wardrobe she looked like she was sucking on a lemon. Jack smiled. He glanced back at two widows who were walking arm and arm off the stage. He nodded silently wishing them well. Out of all this mess, he hoped they at least had found 'the one.' Jack went through the flurry of wardrobe emerging with a gray pinstriped suit. Jack felt smarter just wearing it. He went to go to see Lucille, a smile on his face when hamster-hair grabbed his arm and dragged him toward the now reset set.

"What about makeup?" He asked bummed. He wanted to make a love connection of his own. The girl looked up at him and smiled at his irritation.

"Trust me, it won't help." She muttered almost shoving him into the chair at the table. Jack glared at her.

"Jack, Joy's not…" Riley whispered. Jack scowled.

"Riley, you ok? Riley?" Jack stood up ready to run off the stage.

"Shhh, Jack stop yelling." Jack sat back down breathing out. The lights came up and Jack looked up into the eyes of Molly. He frowned as he heard a soft intake of breath, then Mac said,

"You?" Mac didn't say anything else. Jack heard a rustling.

"Mac?" Jack asked in a whisper. No reply. Jack swallowed readily to run off the stage when he looked up to see the next widow Molly coming toward him.

MOLLY

Molly might be a terror to teddy bears, but in the flesh, she looked young and terrified. She had chin-length copper hair casually brushed back. She wore a simple short black dress. Her eyes roved the stage and she tried to smile. Molly stepped forward and grabbed Jack's hand in a cold, shaking hand. Jack smiled down at her. She leaned close as if she were going to kiss him.

"Please help me get out of here!" She begged. Jack nodded and stepped back. His gentle eyes looked into hers and he nodded. She smiled and mouthed "thank you."

"Jack!" Riley suddenly yelled. Jack's heart lurched. "Joy's…"

"Riley, what's going on?" He heard her cry out then the distinctive sounds of a life or death fight. Jack reached out, grabbed Molly's hand and dragged her off the stage.

"Mac?" No reply, "MAC!" Nothing. Jack felt a stone grind in the pit of his stomach. Molly pulled on his arm, causing him to look up, just in time to duck a swinging fist. He jumped back almost trampling Molly as he looked up into the face of a grinning Marley Doxen and beside him like a twin mountain, Marty 'the Shiv' Shivers. Instead of running, which these two obviously expected. Jack smiled.

"Well, alrighty then. Come and get it." He growled, his voice cold as a razor blade.


	8. Chapter 8

The building they housed the guest stars of various contestants in their different shows was far from the mansion it was claimed to be. The building was an old oddly built house that appeared to start in the Victorian age and added to every different American housing style since then. Riley guessed that it had either been made by the Doxens so they could shoot it at different angles to make every show shot there look different or it was built by an eccentric drunk who lost it in forecloser. As her role of Housing Assistant, or woman wrangler, as Mac called it. She had been given mostly free access to the widow's wing, but not any other section. Minnie Doxen had told her it was because other shows were being filmed. Riley didn't believe it then and certainly didn't believe it now.

The wing holding the widows looked like the arm of a school built in the '70s. Long and narrow it had windows lining both sides, other than the large common room and the kitchen adjoining it most of the windows had blackout curtains over them. Riley wondered if it was to keep people from peeping in or looking out. Even the tan brick was unmarred by any graffiti or mark, there was something dirty and run-down about it.

Riley entered through the double glass doors into the common room. In a sitting area that would have looked fantastic in the 1880's. Antique-looking, padded green couches faced each other in a nook by the windows. Across the room a large screen TV that only had Canadian Public Television hung on the wall over neon green half oval chairs that sat in a circle facing the TV. A coffee table held up by a pile of Funk and Wagnalls encyclopedias from the '50s sat in the center of the circle. It was covered by written on, torn magazines of indeterminate origin.

Three of the widows sat draped over the chairs flipping through the magazines without looking them while they talked. Riley paused to listen grinning.

"I heard the blond was the pretty one." Said Maribel. She looked younger than Riley and had a full-throated purr. Her hair was up in a disarrayed bun which made her black eyebrows form a back and forward slash.

"Too young, I like men, not boys." This from Tabitha, an unhealthy thin woman with sandy hair and wide green eyes.

"That's only because your last three husbands were 100 years old and died leaving you their money." The final one in the trio, Kelli, slumped in a dirty Tshirt and stained black sweats. Her dark hair flopped in all directions. She sat munching on Doritos wiping the cheese on her sweats.

"I can't help it if they all happen to be jealous," Tabitha said with a shrug.

"And on their last leg," Kelli added.

"Did you see the picture Minnie had of the blond? Oh my god, he's gorgeous! A flirty smile, dimples and oh those eyes…" Maribel gushed.

"I heard he couldn't even get out a word when he was with Joy," Kelli said. Maribel wagged her eyebrows.

"Who needs to talk?"

"And who could talk to Joy." Tabitha sighed. Kelli crinkled her Dorito bag into a ball and tried to toss it on the table. She overthrew by a mile but made no move to pick it up.

"No kidding, what is her deal? Death, death, death, I mean what the hell. Are we here to get married or find a funeral director?"

"Hello, Riley! Haven't seen you around." Maribel said with displeasure.

"Yeah, I never got my towels last night, and I need more conditioner," Tabitha said not glancing up from her magazine.

"Hey, she's not here at your beck and call," Kelli said smiling over at Riley. "Although it would be cool if you could bring some ice cream over."

"Like you're not already fat." Maribel snarled. Kelli shrugged.

"I stress eat." That set off a tumbling argument about weight, food, and clothing. Riley escaped. She walked past the other two widows, Olivia and Sophia. Riley had always seen them together, but have never seen their faces. For all she knew, they could be twins. Every time she saw them they had on face masks of varying colors, their hair was always up in curlers and had a matching mud shade. They always wore the white terrycloth bathrobe given to them with their entry fee and their feet always rested on the other couch as they did something to them. Last time Riley went through they were filing off calluses today their toes were in pink sponges and they were being painted an obnoxious yellow that looked like it would glow in the dark. Riley had never seen them out of the nook and had never heard them speak. It was creepy.

Riley continued down the hallway which was only lit by two faded lamps hanging along its ceiling. It made the hallway seem more narrow and much longer. Riley almost gagged at the thick chemical smell that permeated the walls themselves, hair spray and other beauty chemicals Riley couldn't recognize. Most of the doors to the rooms were open, but almost black because of the blackout curtains. There was just enough light to see the mess of each room Riley wondered if they were all hoarders or if they just let go away from home. The only clean room was Molly's. Riley shuddered at the memory of what she'd seen in there. Molly looked like a kindergarten teacher and seemed nice, but she had a very unhealthy fetish about teddy bears that seemed somehow sacrilegious. Riley had asked her about it and Molly shrugged and said: "I like them to get hurt, then watch them comfort each other." The dreamy sigh she gave as she looked over her...odd collection, freaked Riley out enough to walk away...fast.

"Cheap bastards!" Jack said over the com. Riley smiled.

"Reality of Reality TV losing its romance, Jack?"

"No...well yes. I mean they couldn't spring for a real restaurant? My heart is broken about Buck Miller. I wonder how they fake the bugs on _Remains_." Riley rolled her eyes only Jack would think of something like that. Riley was nearing the end of the hall. There was a short hall to her left which had Joy's room off to the left and Ariadne's room off to the right. Directly ahead was the linen closet. Across the hall was the bathroom. They huge industrial bathroom. 

"They're probably acting when they get bitten." Riley offered absently. She peeked around the corner and didn't see anyone in the hall. She dashed across to the bathroom. "What do you think, Mac?" Mac gave a contented hum. Riley grinned.

"I think our boy is finally sleeping," Jack said. Riley didn't see anyone in the bathroom. She frowned seeing a door before the showers she didn't remember on her earlier tour. She was sure it hadn't been there before. She frowned and opened it. Riley's eyes went wide a steep wooden staircase led down to dark. Cobwebs hung across the stairway, but she could see where they had been brushed away by someone very short.

"That's what he needs. This place is weird. Riley said. She closed the door and frowned. She felt a chill climb her spine. A sense of surreal wrongness trickled up her spine. "This place is weird."

"What've ya got, Ri?" Jack asked. Riley could feel concern spike in his voice. She knew he was about to dump the date and come running. "No...I don't know. Everything's the same but you know the vibe that people get on those ghost busting shows when they walk into a creepy abandoned asylum?" Riley wanted Jack to know why she was uneasy but didn't want to tell him about the door. After she made sure Joy was safe, or out of the way, she was going to explore what was down that staircase. Jack would break cover to come running and forbid her to go and Mac...well he was down for the count.

"What about the widows?" Jack asked. Riley blurted the first thing that came to her mind.

"Well, Olivia and Sophia are curled up gossiping on the couch doing their nails or whatever. I'm heading to Joy's room now. I don't know I think I'm over reacting but everything is...too calm?" And it was. From the bathroom, she couldn't hear a single thing and the knowledge there was a secret door leading to a creepy...somewhere sent a calm before the storm feeling.

"Trust your instincts, Ri. Leave and we can go in later."

"I have to make sure Joy is ok. I'm just going to pop in, say hi, then get out."

"Alright, kiddo. You need anything-"

"You'll come running, got it, Jack." Riley smiled. Just knowing Jack was looking out for her gave her a warmth in her heart, which popped like a soap bubble when she realized he was a good five minutes away and a lot can happen in five minutes. She shoved the thought away and stepped to the door. She ducked to the side as she heard voices coming down the hall. She blocked out Mac and Jack listening intently.

"Don't worry, darling, the numbers will start coming in after tomorrow's show." The voice belonged to Minnie Doxen. The flightiness of her voice was gone, in its place was a voice that would have been at home on a gangster's moll.

"But you know I can't stay in town that long." Joy whined.

"The next cycle of _Ten Merry Widows_ will start filming next month…"

"I'm not sure I'll be available. I hope the numbers…"

"Don't worry everything will be taken care of, I promise...hold on, Slow down Marley what's the problem? No, we never did find out who these people are...of course they aren't legitimate contestants! You are such an idiot, why Mama made me marry you is beyond me! No, don't you…you know what? Go ahead and say that to Mama and see what she says." Minnie laughed. "That's what I thought you are stupid and a coward. Molly said what? That's too bad, I thought she'd have good numbers. Alright, get your brother...no Daddy can't help you, he's helping Mama...I don't care! He's only one guy, take him out, yes after the show. You are dumber than a sack of stones! Go do what you do best...no, don't try thinking you'll sprain something." Minnie then spoke to Joy. "Do you think the others are going to be problems?"

"No, the five dipshits are down the hall planning their weddings. I don't understand why you have to waste time getting actual contestants or filming these stupid shows."

"What about the other two?"

"Well, the blond…" Riley peeked out. The women were side by side in a huddle facing toward the wall between the two short hallways. Riley saw Joy close her eyes and shudder.

"I know, Mama's taking care of him, it's been awhile since she's had fun." Riley saw Minnie's sagging chin wag as she swallowed. Her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"I thought she'd be happy with aunt Ariadne…" Joy said a resentful note in her voice.

"Is Mama ever happy?" Minnie said dismissively waving her hand. " Sis had lost her guts." The cold smile matched the chill of the woman's eyes. "It's bad business to leave fat on the bone, even if it is family. That leaves the girl." Minnie looked at Joy. Joy smiled and Riley could see the familial similarity in heartlessness and cruelty. Riley ducked back. She had to warn Jack, especially about Mac. Mac wouldn't be up for any kind of fight and the idea of him going like Ariadne was painful ice in Riley's heart.

"Jack, Joy's not-" Riley said in the lowest whisper she could manage. She peeped out in time to see them glancing around them and huddling in together. Riley ducked back just as they turned to look around Riley strained her ears.

"Riley, you ok? Riley?" Jack said loudly in her ear.

"Shh, Jack stop yelling." Riley breathed. She could only hear murmuring. Her heart pounded. She moved inside the bathroom and started looking for a weapon. The sinking in her heart told her one or both would be coming in very soon.

"You?" Riley heard a groggy MacGyver say with alarm and surprise. Riley's breath caught, she wanted to scream warning to Mac, but she heard the murmuring stop. She thought about going down the stairway but she had no idea where it led, it was too dark, and 99 % of time down was a tactical disaster when being chased. Thanks, Jack, Riley silently said.

"Mac?" Riley could easily hear the anger and worry amp up in his voice. Riley felt the same especially when Mac didn't answer. Riley's eyes fell on a small shelf over the sink that held washcloths and hand towels. Riley remembered something Mac had told her she did when he had gone undercover to get El Noche. Riley ran over grabbed two of the bigger towels. She heard footsteps coming her way. She turned on two sinks and doused the towels. She rolled them into long tubes then wrapped them around her hands. Water poured down loud on the gray tile, making it slippery, Riley reminded herself.

She turned in time to see Joy come around the corner. The buzz cut woman was taller and had more muscles than Riley. Riley braced herself in the defensive position that Jack and Thornton had drilled into her and took in then let out a deep breath steadying herself. She blocked out everything else except her opponent's eyes.

Joy didn't waste time talking just floated in with a speed and grace that surprised Riley. She barely got her guard up to protect her face from a solid kick that would have broken her jaw. Riley's body moved automatically spinning and ducking snapping Joy's other leg out from under her. Joy did this weird flip in midair and her leg already hit Riley in the back of the head sending her staggering forward. Joy landed on that foot and twisted using her momentum to fuel a solid sidekick into Riley's gut. Riley yelped in pain as air whooshed out of her. She slammed against the tiled wall then fell awkwardly to the floor. Riley forced herself onto her back. Joy lifted her foot to stomp Riley's face.

Riley swung up with all the power she had. Now in a guy hitting the sweet spot is much more devastating, but women had a lot of nerves in the same area. It backed Joy up and she slipped on the water. Riley kicked while the woman was off balance and heard the woman's left knee crack. Joy fell to the ground with a cry of rage more than pain. Riley rolled to her knees and pushed off the wall using the slippery tile to get her closer to her opponent. She slammed down into the woman's gut. Riley winced, the woman had a six-pack made out of stone. Riley gritted her teeth and moved forward. She scored a hit on the woman's chin, but the angle gave her no power and she overleaned. Joy moved her head going with the blow then hit Riley with a back fist to her already sore stomach. Riley doubled over in pain. Joy rolled and clocked Riley solidly against her right cheek. Riley moaned but forced herself to keep moving. She kicked out as hard as she could, catching Joy in her wounded knee. Joy automatically cried out and reached for her knee.

Riley rolled onto her right side and kicked Joy in the face. The woman's nose and mouth let out a spray of blood that dyed the wet floor red. Riley gritted her teeth and repeated the same kick aiming lower at the woman's neck. Riley heard a solid crunch. The woman looked up in surprise and fear as she suddenly found herself fighting for air. Riley slowly rolled to her feet, falling back down to her knees in the slippery blood-toned water. She closed her eyes against the cramping in her gut. She didn't think anything was broken, but her gut was definitely not happy. She managed to get to her feet. She turned back. Joy was gasping holding out a hand as if begging for help. Riley shook her head, unrolled the towels and walked out of the room hunched over holding her stomach.

Over the com, she could hear Jack grunting and swearing as he did when he was fighting full out. Mac's com was silent. For a second her heart was split in two, but she knew Mac needed her more than Jack. She got into the car and spun out heading back to the hotel.


	9. Chapter 9

Mac opened his eyes when there was movement in the hotel room. He gasped and rose up on his elbow before his body reminded him what a terrible idea that really was. He cried out falling back holding his shoulder. Jack came over to the side of his bed and looked down worried.

"Are you ok?" Jack was putting his belt through the loops of his pants and smelled of fresh shaving cream and shampoo. Mac blinked up at him frowning. He glanced out the window, it was still dark out and Riley was still sleeping in the other bed.

"What time is it? Why are you awake?" Mac muttered massaging his shoulder and closing his eyes as the general level of pain throughout his entire body.

"It's 5:00, I couldn't sleep." Mac looked up at Jack and frowned.

"Are you ok? You sound nervous." Mac slowly sat up and pulled his legs over to give Jack room to sit on the edge of his bed. Jack looked down. Mac smiled. "You are nervous." Jack rolled his eyes.

"I'm not the spy, you're the one who does the infiltration thing, I bust heads and shoot people," Jack said exasperatedly. He expected Mac to laugh. Mac leaned against the headboard of his bed and looked down at his hands.

"I know, I'm sorry Jack." Jack frowned and leaned forward putting his hand on Mac's knee.

"What's up, bud?" Jack asked seriously. Mac huffed and sat forward gasping in pain as he stuffed a pillow behind his back. He sat back and sighed. He opened his eyes to find Jack still looking at him with the steady worry that Mac always crumbled before. He looked over at Riley wondering if she was really sleeping or faking. "Mac?" Jack prompted.

"I'm sorry I let you down, Jack. You shouldn't have to…" Jack sighed and sat up shaking his head.

"Mac, don't alright? It's not your fault, I'm just glad you're ok, that guy was huge and a professional wrestler." Mac chuckled and leaned back.

"Don't need to remind me." Mac's smile disappeared in a long sigh. "I didn't know that being in the studio would freak me out so much." Mac's voice was quiet and his eyes seemed to stare into space.

"Why did it freak you out?" Jack asked. Mac looked at him a sadness in his eyes.

"Let's just say my last time in a studio didn't end well." Jack watched him a long minute waiting. Mac glanced up and frowned, "I don't want to talk about it." He leaned forward and rearranged the pillow behind him again. He leaned forward and rubbed his temples. Jack reached over and opened the pain medicine. There were only two pills left, after this, they were down to ibuprofen. He shook them out and offered them to Mac with the plastic cup of water on the bedside table. Mac looked at them then glared at Jack. Jack raised an eyebrow. Mac shook his head, his protest was half-hearted at best. He took the pills. He handed the glass back to Jack not wanting to twist his aching body again. Mac leaned back and looked at Jack intently.

"So why are you nervous? Dating pretty women, that shouldn't be hard." Jack ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't know, I mean what if I crap out…" Mac laughed and patted Jack on the shoulder.

"You do know these won't be aired, right?" Jack's face lit up.

"No, I forgot. Oh, that's awesome. Thanks, partner." Mac smiled and shrugged then moaned holding his shoulder and closing his eyes. "When is the medic coming?" Mac breathed deeply a few times, then slowly straightened.

"Sometime later this morning. I don't know what they're going to do." Jack shook his head.

"Why are you awake?" A sleepy Riley growled. Mac and Jack looked at each other then over at Riley whose hair ran like snakes in all directions. "And if you laugh, I will kill you." She grumbled. Mac and Jack suddenly found themselves coughing softly.

"Jack's nervous." Mac teased.

"Really? What happened to 'I got this' and 'I'm the best bachelor'" Riley snorted. Jack stood up and crossed his arms across his chest. Riley laughed and waved a hand, "I'm sorry Jack." The laughter in her voice made it clear that she really wasn't sorry. Jack opened his mouth to say something then shut it in self-edit.

"Jack, it's fine. You'll do great." Mac soothed. Jack raised his chin.

"I know that. I'm nervous about leaving Mac here alone." Riley frowned looking at Mac worried. Mac glared at Jack who shrugged.

"I'll be fine. I'll probably sleep all day." Mac yawned causing Jack then Riley to yawn.

"Well, why don't you go ahead back to sleep, I'll go get breakfast." Jack offered. Mac whose eyes suddenly felt like heavy cotton balls nodded and very slowly, groaning with every move adjusted himself to his side. He breathed out in relief looking up at Jack his eyes slumping.

"Toast." He murmured. Jack nodded waiting hoping he'd want more. "Will jelly." Mac sighed closing his eyes. Jack looked over at Riley who was sitting up and pawing her hair in place. Riley glanced over.

"Waffles." Jack nodded thinking that sounded pretty good. He put on his jacket and folded up his cot, wheeling it out of the way. Jack automatically placed his Baretta in the small of his back. Riley frowned at him.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Are you going to wear that to the studio?"

"Hell yeah, I'd rather leave without clothes than go without my gun." Riley closed her eyes and shook her head.

"No...gee thanks for that image, Jack." Jack laughed and slipped out of the room. Riley got up and went into the shower. Mac softly snored.

Riley and Jack ate quietly on Riley's bed. Beside them, Mac twitched and moaned in his sleep. Riley and Jack looked at each other with concern. Mac moaned and raised a hand as if he were protecting his head. He mumbled under his breath. Jack went to wake him up before he could reach Mac's side, Mac bolted upright a scream on his lips. His breathing was fast, his eyes were wide as he scanned the room panic in his eyes. Jack leaned forward and sat on the bed. Mac jumped and turned to face Jack. It took a second before he took a deep breath, blinked and relaxed. He closed his eyes and bent forward in pain. Jack put a hand on his shoulder. Mac flinched away.

"Hey, you alright?" Jack asked. Mac shot him a glare.

"Just a dream." He muttered.

"Seemed more like a nightmare." Jack offered. Mac rolled his eyes and grimaced in pain as he lay back down. He rubbed his temples. He felt the others watch him and glared at them.

"I'm fine." He growled. Jack and Riley shared a worried look and shook their heads.

"I brought you breakfast," Jack said rising. He pointed at a styrofoam container on the dresser. Mac mumbled his thanks closing his eyes. Mac laid still until the others went to leave. He looked up at them blearily.

"Be careful." He said his full worry and frustration in his voice. Jack grinned.

"Careful is my middle name."

"No, it's not," Riley said rolling her eyes. Before Jack could answer, Mac, mumbled.

"I'll have my com on." The others nodded and left. After the door shut Mac punched the bed beside him, his jaw flinched with frustration. He'd had a familiar nightmare, and it was coming true. His friends were in danger and he couldn't help. Mac felt his eyes sting with tears. He sat up and moaned as he reached over to the bedside table to get his ear bud. His heart was impaled by the words he heard.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Riley, very concerned.

"Of course, he's just frustrated at not being able to help us."

"It's not his fault. I'm just glad it wasn't worse." Riley said. Mac could hear the ding of the elevator.

"I know that and you know that, but getting Mac to know that? I keep trying but…" Jack ended in a sigh. "I'd bet you even money that nightmare was of something happening to us and he wouldn't be able to help us."

"Does he dream that a lot?" 

"He never says so, but I know my boy…" Mac took out the com and went into the bathroom moving very slowly. He felt like a bag of broken glass. His face looked like a Monet in purples, blues, and yellows. He gritted his teeth, clenched his eyes shut and fought the urge to punch out the mirror. Rationally he knew his teammates were right, but it didn't stop his anxiety and helpless feeling. Although if he was honest, he was relieved to not to have to face the studio and camera again, of course, that made him feel worse.

Mac forced himself to calm down and with every movement a stiff agony he got dressed and headed back to his bed. He paused to open the breakfast container and wrinkled his nose. Jack had gotten a full breakfast of pancakes and sausage along with his toast. It annoyed Mac. He grabbed the toast and spread jelly on it with the plastic knife offered. He hobbled over to the bed and lay back moaning in pain. He breathed deeply his eyes closed before he rolled over and put the com back in.

"...look at those shoes, they're only good for strutting on stage." Riley was saying. Mac rolled his eyes, why could no one see the obvious?

"They could be used as a weapon." He offered mentally picturing at least 12 ways he could turn hooker heels into a weapon.

"Only you would think of a stripper using her shoes as a weapon," Riley complained. Mac shrugged then gasped at the bunching cramp in his shoulder.

"That little son of a bitch better get his skinny ass down here!" Mac recognized Marley's voice humming with anger. Skinny? Mac sighed, why did everyone think he was skinny? Mac could hear the throaty growl of his partner.

"Jack, breathe. Maybe you can punch him later, buddy."

"C'mon just one punch." Mac smiled at the almost begging tone in Jack's voice.

"Jack, later Ok?" Mac said. Mac shook his head before pain reminded him of why that was such a bad idea. He knew eventually they would have to face off against the twin behemoths of Marty and Marley, but didn't want it to be now.

"What? Did you say something?" Marley demanded. Mac closed his eyes bracing for the sound of fighting. Keep it together, he silently pleaded. He heard a surprised gasp from Jack.

"That's better. I think it's lovely to change out Blondie, he wasn't doing well, was he?...yes we can make this work." Mac's eyes snapped up. He knew that Edna was not talking about the show. Mac frowned. The little woman definitely was a part of this, whatever this was. Mac got the impression Marley backed down before her. Mac sat back wondering why. Was she the boss? Mac wasn't 100% sold on the idea of the Doxens being part of an assassin ring, but they definitely were up to something.

"But it's not fair to Joy and poor dear Ariadne," Minnie said with obvious false concern. Mac could hear genuine worry about Joy, but almost glee about Ariadne being dead. Mac frowned. That meant that Ariadne had been involved after all. Mac didn't know why but he actually liked the older woman. She had been so lost, so broken. And the way she was killed...Mac shuddered. There was a moment of silence so strained Mac could hear it stretch over the coms.

"I'm sorry, of course, we are pleased you are ready to step in for your friend, it's really quite generous." If Marley had ground out the words any more insincere his face would have shattered. Mac frowned lifting his toast and taking a nibble. Something had backed the big man down.

"Good," Edna said with satisfaction. Mac wondered what power the diminutive woman had over the First World producer.

"Alright, honey, what are we going to do?" Mac grimaced. If Minnie fake whined any more chalk would be jumping off a board." The woman paused then in a different less diffident voice offered her own solution. "Well, we have to keep to the schedule, but we need to have to find a way of working Joy in...I know we can have a double date, then a second date." Mac frowned the numbers not adding up.

"How the hell will that solve the problem?" He muttered. He was surprised to hear Marley answer the same question. By the genuine confusion, Mac got the impression there was a lot about numbers he didn't get. That confirmed one thing for Mac. They were dealing with some sort of ring, probably not limited to assassins. How else could such a shoddy production company pay for its overhead, let alone its own station?

"See, dear, Jack here will choose one and eliminate the other two. One of the ones eliminated we'll digitally put Joy's head on." Minnie was obviously playing on Marley's ego.

"Can we do that?" The man said, his voice showing that he'd already surrendered to his wife, or just didn't really care. Mac tuned out the com as he thought over what he'd heard. He felt like he was missing something that was right in front of him. Mac huffed chewing on toast. 

"They are really determined to knock Joy out of the competition." He mused.

"What are you thinking, Mac?" Jack asked.

"I think she is our assassin who has already gotten her assignment or…" Mac paused his mind whirling.

"Or she's going to be our next Ariadne," Jack interjected. Mac frowned. It didn't feel right, but he admitted it could be true and they couldn't take that chance.

"I'm on it," Riley said coming to the same conclusion.

"Hey…" Jack began.

"Be careful, I know, Jack, I will." Mac smiled he could feel Papa Jack fretting. Mac yawned feeling sleep sneak up on him. He felt himself drift. He jolted awake at a familiar voice-the hairdresser, Mac hadn't even taken the time to learn her name. Mac's lip curled up in disgust. He didn't know why but the woman rubbed him really wrong. Mac had never been one to judge but he instantly almost hated the woman although he didn't know why. And getting pancaked and made up like an Umpa Lumpa certainly hadn't endeared her to him anymore.

"Well, hello sexy." Jack purred. Mac began to gag on the bite of toast he'd just taken.

"Are you kidding me?" He choked out.

"We are going to make you do handsome, ja," The woman said in her annoyingly false accent.

"Oh ya, what's your name, darling?" Jack was laying it on thick. Was he just trying to get info out of the woman? Mac heard the contented sigh from his partner over the calm and bent forward putting his head in his hands. Seriously?  
"Lucille." The woman said her accent gone, her voice deep and husky. Mac tried to put his words into order, but his brain tripped over his disbelief.

"Jack...what the?...she's old enough to be my grandmother!" Mac stuttered. He winced knowing that his distaste of the woman had no connection to her age or looks.

"I know," Jack said almost humming. Mac shook his head, was this really happening?  
"I think I'm going to be sick," Mac said sincerely setting aside the toast. His stomach flip-flopped. How could his normally intuitive partner be taken in by this..woman? He heard Jack mumble something about the face make up not being so bad, and similar to combat paint.

"Combat paint?" Mac asked sure his partner had lost his last marble.

"Yeah, I'm going into a war zone right?" The tone in Jack's voice told Mac he was ogling the older woman's body. Mac moaned and shook his head.

"Perfect choice, handsome." Lucille returned. Her tone matched Jack's. Mac had a horrible image of the two of them dating.

"If you say so, beautiful." Jack oozed. He was laying his Texas charm like manure and she was shoveling it in.

"Jack..what the hell are you doing?" Mac asked slowly, trying to modulate the irritation in his voice.

"Hey if she doesn't turn out to be an assassin I could get her number, you know?"

"Seriously?" Mac muttered. He mumbled about his partner and desperation but either Jack didn't hear him or chose to ignore him. Probably checking our the woman again.

"Sure, she's a handsome woman," Jack said. Mac gritted his teeth. Honestly, he had no evidence that Lucille was involved let alone a bad guy, but he couldn't shake the feeling…

"You've lost it, you've finally lost it." Mac sighed.

"Oh, like you should talk at least my girlfriend wasn't…" Mac sat up rage burning. Jack would throw that in his face. Before he could snap out a reply, Riley came on.

"Shut up, both of you, Jeez. I looked at the schedule, your first date will have two dates." Mac smiled picturing two older woman tag teaming Jack. The smile vanished. If Jack was into Lucille, who would he turn away?

"Oh yeah, it's hard but I guess I'll have to take one for the team." Mac could hear Riley's eyes roll.

"Remember one or both of them might be an assassin." Mac reminded him.

"Relax good buddy, I got everything under control." Mac rubbed his forehead and let out an exasperated moan. That ver sentence usually preceded a helicopter crash, the car being buried with them in it, or some sort of bodily harm.

"The first two are Daphne and Lexi…" Riley began.

"Both sound like delightful girls," Jack said. Mac could picture him rubbing his hands in some sort of maniacal glee.

"Then your second date is with Molly." Mac laughed holding his abdomen in pain.

"Well there you are, buddy, would've hated for you to get into all that combat gear and not need it." Mac wheezed in a breath but couldn't stop laughing.

"Shut up," Jack growled making Mac laugh harder. Tears ran down his face from the agony. He heard Riley chuckling too. The kiss Mac heard Lucille give Jack killed his amusement.

"For later." The woman hoarsely purred, like a spider to its trapped fly. Mac swallowed, not liking this at all. Mac yawned and laid back barely able to keep his eyes open.

"If I'm alive later," Jack mumbled. Mac wanted to add more, but he lost his fight against the medicine and fatigue. He drifted off into a deep doze, half aware of his teammates talking. He heard someone say his name and he managed a hum.

"I think our boy is finally sleeping." He heard Jack say from a distance. Mac sighed agreement and drifted again.

A hard knock on the door jolted him out of bed. Mac sprung to his feet and cried out in pain as he swayed and blinked. The knock came again Mac crossed to the door and peeped out he grunted in annoyance and opened the door. Lenny, a medic from Phoenix entered carrying a black bag.

"Mac?" Jack asked. Mac rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"I'm fine, the medic from Phoenix is here." He mumbled.

"Hurting, bud." Mac frowned. Jack hadn't made it a question and it annoyed him.

"Shut up, Jack." Mac snarled.

"I left some ibuprofen on the dresser," Mac growled annoyed and in pain as he shuffled over to the bed. He glared at Lenny who smiled at him entirely too happy. Why did Matty always hire mean people for their medical department?

"So what hurts?" Lenny asked him eyeing every inch of Mac. Mac's glare went up a notch, the man was totally unfazed and sat calmly looking at his patient, eyebrows raised, waiting. Mac sighed.

"Everything." He muttered barely over a whisper. He swore Lenny's eyes lit up with delight and the man gave him a smile. Mac wondered why they always wasted time asking when they were going to torture him by squeezing, poking and digging their claws into all the most painful spots anyway. Like he was lying? After Lenny flashed a penlight into his eyes, Mac slapped the man's hands away more than a little fed up. Lenny smiled with annoying smugness.

"Ok, Mac. I got some muscle relaxants for you. They'll make you sleepy but will help more than the ibuprofen. Take them with food and here are some stronger pain pills," The man held up a hand to cut off Mac's protest, "you need to get sleep. I can see that not all of that purple under your eyes is from bruising. I'll be staying in the hotel for the next couple days and will come back tomorrow to see how you're doing if anything comes up…" Mac glared at him. Lenny chuckled. "Have Jack call me." Mac put his arms across his chest, huffing. Lenny gathered his things leaving the meds. He could feel Mac's glare burn through his back as he left. Lenny shrugged, Mac must have been really hurting to be so cooperative. He sent a text to his room and phone number to Riley and Jack then whistling as he strode down the hall.

Mac leaned back closing his eyes against the pain which was now much worse. To distract him, he forced his aching body to move again and pulled Riley's computer closer. He grinned as he watched Jack back up, tipping over his chair as his two dates discovered their future...brides?

"Damn, uh...sorry ladies." Jack sputtered. "Oh, ah, don't mind me, ladies. You keep on, keepin' on...good luck to both of you." Mac laughed gasping in pain and holding his abdomen.

"Shut up, Mac." Jack snarled. Mac looked up hearing a noise on the outside of his door. He frowned blocking out his teammate's voices. He stiffly got out of bed and crossed to the door. He peeked out but didn't see anything. He started to tell himself he was imagining things when he heard a rustling under the door. A letter was shoved under the door. It read 'I need your help.' in large block letters. Mac opened the door and slowly peaked out. Something grabbed him by the neck and dragged him into the corridor. Taken completely by surprise, and kicking himself for it, he was dimly aware of a familiar face leaning over him like a demon from a nightmare.

"You?" He managed before everything went dark.


	10. Chapter 10

"On the stage, move!" Jack yelled at Molly, who turned to comply. Marty was the biggest threat, the man moved like a dancer and struck like a viper. Jack ducked under a haymaker and moved in close. He lashed out a triple hit in the gut. Might as well hit a brick. Marty went for the grab. Jack danced under the man's right arm and landed a right and left to the man's kidney. The man grunted and staggered. Jack found himself grabbed and hauled back by Marley.

Jack kicked Marty increasing Marley's rearward momentum. The man yelped in surprise and tilted back. Jack rode him to the ground and lashed out an elbow to the man's solar plexus. Marley wheezed out air. Jack kicked up and scored Marty's face. Marty backed up. Jack rolled to his feet and slashed down with a boot. He hit Marley in the low gut. The man howled and held his hands over his abdomen.

Marty snagged Jack by his neck and lifted. Jack grabbed the man's wrists preventing a strangle hold. He kicked Marty in the thigh. The man grimaced. Jack kept moving, keeping his body in a ball, walked up the man's body kicked out hitting Marty in the chin. The man let go of Jack's neck. Jack wrapped his arms around the man's arms and completed his back flip. Marty howled as both his arms snapped with a loud crack. Jack let him go and snapped out a strong side kick to the man's face as he fell. Marty was down and not moving. 

Marley was up and charging. Jack danced out of the way. The man tripped over Marty's leg. Jack smiled. Finally! He ran the three steps to Marley's side and launched himself into the air. Jack went _Enter the Dragon_ and came down with his full weight and momentum into an elbow to the back of the man's neck. There was a snap and the man was down.

Jack rose to his feet, panting. It wasn't a punch to the face, but he could live with that especially if he broke the bastard's neck. Jack glanced around. The studio was completely empty except fo Molly who stared at Jack with her mouth open. Jack grinned not quite able to keep from swaggering.

Jack slammed back to reality when Riley came over the com.

"Jack...they're after Mac." Jack turned and put his hand on the com in his ear. He snatched up his Baretta as he stalked out. He heard Molly yell behind him, but he'd already written her off as inconsequential.

"Where are you?" Jack demanded. He climbed into his rental and skidded out of the lot as fast as the Explorer could go.

"Just getting off the elevator." Riley huffed. "I'm at the ro…" Jack scowled. He heard another familiar voice.

"Oh dear, I was hoping you wouldn't walk in." Edna McFee. Jack howled in frustration and jammed his foot down harder. "Take out your ear bud, now please."

"Riley! Don't…" Jack could only hear silence. He growled louder than the stressed engine of the SUV.

Riley pulled out her com and slipped it in her pocket. Edna's oversized eyes peered at her over the butt of a subcompact ACP. Riley frowned. Matty used the same pistol. Riley had burst into the room to find the small woman holding the pistol and clearing the room, like an agent. Riley frowned.

"Who are you?" She asked. Edna studied her a minute then sighed and put away her pistol in a holster on the small of her back.

"Who are you?" Edna asked putting her arms across her chest. Riley felt herself squirm under the woman's steady gaze, but didn't back down. She glared back at the woman venting her frustration and anger through her eyes. Edna smiled and relaxed.

"I'm DHS. I imagine we're here for the same thing?" Riley nodded before she could say anything, Jack blew into the room like a wrecking ball, his Baretta steady pointing at Edna's head. Jack didn't move his eyes.

"You alright, kiddo?" He asked.

"Yeah, Edna's DHS." Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Don't they have a height requirement?" Edna laughed.

"I like you. Delta? Probably CIA?" She asked. Jack narrowed his eyes but didn't answer.

"We're after the same thing." Edna offered.

"We need to find Mac," Riley added urgently. Jack straightened and holstered his Baretta.

"What do you know?" He growled.

"My source says that the Doxen clan has been trying to relocate and increase the reach of the syndicate we closed down out in Nevada."

"Who's your source?" Riley asked.

"Miley Doxen," Edna said. Jack rubbed his head.

"Oops." He said without sorrow. Edna laughed and shrugged

"He's an asshole, I think he was playing both sides. We have to move fast if we're going to round them all up." Jack loomed over her as he stepped into her space.

"I don't give FA about your case, our friend is more important." Edna's face grew serious and she nodded.

"So what's our next move?" Riley asked. Edna tapped a finger on her chin.

"I came here to get info from you, honestly I thought you were part of this mess." The older woman said. Jack huffed and began to pace.

"So we got nothing?" Jack snarled wishing he had something breakable to throw at the wall.

"Maybe…" Riley said thoughtfully, "When I was over in the widow's wing I found a door in the women's room leading downstairs to something." Jack grinned heading to the door. The others falling in behind him. Riley grabbed his arm making him pause and half turn. "We need to bring Lenny." Jack frowned and nodded. He hated the added time it took but knew if Mac had been poisoned there would be no time to waste in order to save him.

NOW

It was the nightmare Mac had never thought to dream. He jolted awake in darkness. He desperately tried to get up, to run, panic rocked through his consciousness even as he felt his heart sluggishly pound, his body as unmoveable as a sarcophagus. Mac wanted to scream, to fight, to cry, to...anything. His brain told him he was panting with desperation but his body raised and lowered his chest steady as a metronome.

Mac knew that wouldn't last long. 3-4 hours, Riley had said. He wondered how long he'd been unaware. Like a mummy's wrapping, his plethora of pains began to sing like an orchestra. He wanted to moan. His throat was a whole other agony in addition to the back round bruises, sprains, and contusions.

"Are you awake, pretty?" The hated voice. He felt his eyes plucked open. He desperately wanted to close them again, blink or turn away, or puke in disgust. Lucille leaned on her hand laying beside him in a huge bed that had cameras and studio lights around it. Mac cringed his mind going to the hellish corner the bitch could drag him to. And he couldn't do a damn thing about it. The woman reached down and roughly pulled his head around to face him. Mac could feel small moon pains from her long fingernails as they dug into his flesh.

The woman leaned closer and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Mac tried to curl up into a tiny ball inside his mind, even that failed him. Lucille licked her lips and lazily ran her index finger around his chest. It burned in his mind like a firebrand of shame and hurt worse than a molten iron. She smiled looking straight into his burning, unblinking eyes.

"You don't like me much?" Lucille said, not even trying to keep her fake accent. "You think you're better than us, better than me don't you sweet?" The woman's face contorted into an ugly mask of frustration. She dug in with her claws. Mac could feel blood dripping from the small cuts. She took a deep breath, her face smoothing to her normal vicious cruelty. "Oh, we are going to have fun." She glanced at her watch. "For the next two hours. You'll be amazed at what I can do to you. Then, "she nodded at the cameras filming it all. "It'll all be online for the highest bidder to watch." Mac felt tears ooze from his eyes. He didn't know if it was from not blinking or from the hell he couldn't escape from. Lucille rubbed at one then licked her index finger. She smiled, leaned over opened his mouth and kissed him. She tasted like old cigarettes and meth. Mac wanted to vomit.

Lucille leaned back. Mac could feel her spit around his mouth. The door opened and Buck Miller and Minnie Doxen came running in out of breath.

"Mama, we have to go, now! Molly's betrayed us, Marley's dead, Marty's all busted up and Joy…" Minnie's eyes filled with tears. "My baby is dead." Mac mentally smiled. Jack and Riley were taking down this evil empire. Mac could be satisfied with knowing that no matter what happened to him. It was the tiniest consultation, but he was scrambling for any scrap of sanity. Lucille sat up. Her back was stiff and her her claws clenched into fists.

"Settle down. There's only two of them."

"Three, honey," Buck said glaring at Mac. His jaw flexed and he looked like he would happily bash in Mac's face with a brick. Mac was surprised to find him thinking that wouldn't be too bad.

"Oh don't worry about Blondie, he's already dead. Take care of the other two. There is no way we're abandoning this cash cow, we worked too hard for this." Buck leaned in closer and shared a long passionate kiss with his wife. He looked down at Mac's unmoving eyes with a satisfied glare. Mac mentally rolled his eyes. Was the man jealous of him? Really? Buck and Minnie rushed from the room. Lucille sighed and lay down beside Mac.

"Heavy is the head that wears the crown." She said softly. She rolled over and pulled something out of a drawer on a small table beside the bed. Mac's inner scream became a wail of despair. She held a long fish boning knife. The thin blade gleamed like her fake smile. She leaned back down and softly ran the knife over his chest, not cutting him-yet. "Now where were we." She cooed.


	11. Chapter 11

The three gossiping widows in front of the TV were still arguing. They glanced up as the four ran through the living room then turned back to each other not losing the rhythm as they turned and continued arguing. The nook twins didn't even look up. Jack ran fastest followed by Lenny who carried supplies in a backpack thumping against his back and his heavy black bag hugged in his arms. He was breathing hard. Riley loped behind them and Edna scurrying like a mini-Yorkie brought up the rear. Jack slid to a halt holding his Baretta along his thigh. He looked both ways but nothing was moving at the end of the hall. He dove into the bathroom and quickly cleared it. Riley froze looking into the blue-gray face of Joy. She turned away feeling nauseous.

"Hey?" Jack said, the one word asking a hundred questions. Riley took a steady breath and ran a shaking hand along her sweating top lip. She looked at Jack and nodded.

"It's overhear." She said moving over to the door recessed in the wall. She walked well clear of Joy and didn't look down at the corpse. Riley pulled the door open and they looked down into the blackness the steps sank into. Riley put a hand on Jack's arm. The cobwebs over the door had been completely brushed away. 

"Someone's been here." She whispered. Jack grinned pulling out his pocket flash.

"Good they can tell us where Mac is." He said as he softly crouched leading the way into the darkness the Baretta leading his roving eyes. The steps ended in a large cellar. It smelled like must and mildew and was draped with dust and layers of cobwebs. Jack glanced at the ceiling. A single path of cleared ceiling and wall led off to the left. He glanced at the others. They all nodded. Edna held her pistol at ready and watched their back. They crept forward. The trail ended at a door that had a bright blue light glowing through the crack under it. Jack couldn't feel a doorknob. He pressed his hand against it but it didn't push in or out. He slid it. He glanced back and nodded at Edna.

The small woman braced herself to go in. She pointed low and right. Jack nodded and mouthed 1, 2, 3. On three he clawed the door open. Edna was first through the door, low and to the right. Jack cleared to the left. It was a huge room with a conference table and chairs lit by a huge screen. Jack froze, his heart catching. Projecting onto the screen was the horrible image of Lucille and Mac. Jack's stomach flip-flopped in horror. The old woman was kissing his friend whose eyes stared ahead in an unblinking death stare. Trails of blood ran down his ribs from several long cuts. Lucille was slowly running a long thin knife across Mac's abdomen as she kissed him. Jack waited, looking close. He couldn't see Mac's chest rise or fall. Jack tasted bile. He turned away meeting Riley's horrified gaze. What the old bitch was doing was a kind of rape. Jack's hands shook and his face colored as anger pushed adrenaline through his body.

Edna snapped her fingers. Jack put away his flash and crept silently to the small woman's side. She stood in front of another sliding door. Jack leaned forward and smiled he could just barely hear soft murmuring. He nodded at Edna and they entered the same way. This room was smaller and had several smaller screens on the far wall. Numbers were flipping on every screen. Jack thought they might be dollar amounts, but was focused on the two people in the room.

Minnie Doxen and Buck Miller were bent over a steel safe the size of a sedan. They were hauling piles of money into large duffle bags. Minnie looked up her eyes wide. She put up both hands and stepped back. Her face changed and Buck spun palming a pistol. Jack lifted his Baretta but before he could fire Edna's snapped and Buck fell back dead a third eye leaking tears of blood in his forehead.

"Daddy!" Minnie howled. She charged at Jack who grabbed her, twisted and body slammed her hard on concrete. She looked up gasping for air but not losing any of the venom in her glare. She pushed herself up to sitting."You won't hurt a woman." She hissed trying to spit in Jack's face. Before Jack could tell her in her case he'd actually enjoy it, Edna reached over grabbed her by her scalp and pulled her hair back until Minnie's eyes teared with pain. She was reaching back for Edna when she felt a small but effective pistol barrel snug against her temple. Jack leaned down.

"Where is he?" Jack asked his voice soft but merciless. Minnie's eyes flared with defiance. Jack lashed across her face with the but of his Baretta. Edna let her go when she saw Jack's hand raised. Minnie fell to the floor and spit up a tooth and blood. When she looked up Jack had his pistol pointed at her head. She wiped her mouth with trembling fingers. Jack's eyes were much more frightening than the black eye of the pistol.

"Attic in the Victorian, in the porn studio." Before he could really think about it, he lashed out again knocking her dazed to the concrete. He glanced over at Edna who nodded. Jack nodded at the others.

They ran up the stairs, out of the widow's wing then into the front of the Victorian part of the complex. Inside the door, there was a red-carpeted staircase leading up. Jack didn't pause but raced up. At the landing there was another, then another half flight then they were at the doorway of the room they had seen on video. Jack glided in focused on the old woman. Lucille held a limp MacGyver in front of her, the bloody knife pointed at his carotid artery.

"Oh, Lover." The woman husked disappointment in her voice. Jack felt like he was going to vomit. How had he seen anything but evil in this wrinkled hag? He should have followed Mac's instincts. "Maybe we can still work it out?" Lucille said her eyes swinging between Jach and Riley who crept away from Jack. Lucille's face filled with fear. Jack smiled.

"No, it would never have worked. I'm not into psychopaths." Lucille looked up fury in her eyes. Jack pulled the trigger. The woman's head flew back in a spray of blood. Mac tumbled forward onto his side. Jack was at his side in seconds. He shoved the old bitch's corpse off the bed and gently rolled Mac onto his back. Mac's eyes looked cloudy as they stared at nothing. His skin was cool, had a gray tinge. Jack felt tears bunch beneath his eyelids and he desperately felt for a pulse.

"I can't find one!" Jack wailed. Lenny set down his equipment and pulled out a stethoscope. He closed his eyes and listened intently over Mac's heart. Jack closed his eyes bracing himself. After a row of eternities, Lenny looked up.

"I got one, but it is too slow and weak." Jack let out a huge breath and felt the tears run down his face like a flock of swans. He grabbed Mac's cool hand and squeezed it.

"Hang on, Mac! It's over, the bitch is dead. You just hold on, you're going to be fine, ok? You are." Jack absently wiped tears from his cheeks. He looked up hearing Riley's voice. She was calling for an ambulance. Jack nodded his thanks she shot him a grim smile.

"Jack, wipe off the blood," Lenny said. He pulled out a square machine and pulled wires out. Jack took off his T-shirt and scrubbed the blood off Mac's chest. Lenny took out two huge patches slapping one on Mac's right side and over Mac's heart. He attached the wires and turned the machine on. A ridiculously calm female computer voice spoke.

"Stand back, analyzing." Jack stared at the machine then looked at Lenny. Lenny shrugged.

"AED, useful out in the field."

"Rhythm is low, pacing." Jack heard a small whine then pop, Mac's chest flinched. After a couple seconds, it repeated.

"It'll help keep his heart going. Help me get an airway." Jack nodded and moved out of the way as Lenny scooted to the head of the bed. He reached out and closed Mac's eyes. Jack looked at him breathing faster, eyes wide with panic. "It'll cause damage to keep them open." He said calmly. Jack nodded and managed a shaky breath. Lenny gripped Mac's face on either side of his jaw and pulled back opening the blond's airway. "Hand me that long packet." Lenny nodded at a pile of supplies he'd set out on the bed. Jack blinked. When had he done that? Jack followed all of Lenny's instructions until a white plastic tube was slid down Mac's throat and cuffed into place with a syringe of saline. Jack sat back. He wiped at his face not sure if it was wet from tears or sweat. Lenny tied the tube to Mac's mouth then pulled a fat plastic green ball that had a tube coming out one end and a mask on the other. Lenny pulled off the mask and attached the bag to the tube in Mac's throat. He handed Jack the tubing on the other end.

"Put that on the O2 tank in my bag." Jack found a 2L size tank of O2. He put it on and turned the knob. Jack felt his pent up breath leave his body when the hissing oxygen flowed to Mac. Lenny slowly squeezed the bag then let it relax out. Mac's chest rose and fell with the movement. Jack jumped looking up as Riley put a hand on his shoulder. Jack reached out a hand and pulled her in close. He could feel her shake as much as he was.

They heard sirens pull up. Riley disappeared. It felt like an hour later she led paramedics trudging up the mountain of creaking stairs. Jack stepped aside. Lenny bent over Mac with them. It sounded like an unbreakable code, but all of the medical personnel moved with practiced ease as if they'd been rehearsing it for years. Jack frowned remembering that he'd heard Lenny had been an EMT somewhere along the way. They bundled Mac up, two IV's in place, one running regular fluids, one running a heart medication. Jack leaned in to help lift his partner onto a back board then they were carrying him down to a waiting gurney and into the ambulance.

Jack climbed in with them. The paramedics looked at each other and shrugged continuing their routine. Jack rode running his hand through his hair. He wished Lucille was alive so he could kill her again, only slower and infinitely more painfully.

Lucille kissed Mac and cut him again. Everything had started to float away. It would soon be over. Everything was blurry. He wondered if he'd be blind, but then reminded himself it wouldn't matter, he'd be dead

in a few minutes anyway. He was dragged up to sitting. The knife prick against his throat, a mosquito probing for blood. He heard Lucille but couldn't follow what she was saying. He heard Jack and felt terrible, his friend would have to watch him die. There was a loud gunshot and he folded face first onto the bed. Warm calloused hands eased him up to sitting. If he could have he would have cried. He knew whose hands they were, Jack was here! Darkness soaked across his vision, he tried to fight...pain surged through his skin and his chest jumped. They were keeping his heart going! Warm fingers closed his eyelids. He silently groaned in relief. His head was tilted back and a tube stuck down his throat.

He knew it, he could feel it, but he didn't gag or choke. Weird. He heard a slow sigh and felt his lungs rise taking in air. He mentally relaxed and hoping for the best let the dark glove of unconsciousness lead him away

Jack watched as the tubing to Mac's ET tube shook with every rising of his chest. Once oxygen was again flowing, Mac's heart had started beating faster on its own. He was hooked up to a temporary pacer in case it slowed again. Jack glanced at his watch and rubbed his eyes. There was nothing they could do until the poison was flushed out of Mac's system. It had been 7 hours since they'd reached the hospital. Jack paced. He stopped, his heart beat on overload when a shrill alarm on the vent sounded. A pair of nurses came running in to check the machine. They murmured medicalese at each other, then one ran out the door. Jack turned panicked eyes to the one left. She smiled.

"Don't worry, he's breathing on his own, we're going to pull the tube out." Jack almost fell over backward. He rubbed his face with both hands and paced in a circle. The tight heavy noose slid off his neck, like Mac he was able to breathe again.

****Don't worry, there's one more chapter to go, not quite done yet. :) ****


	12. Chapter 12

It happened in the time it takes for one breath. One second Jack was yawning sprawled in an uncomfortable green recliner beside the bed. Mac was lying unmoving in the bed breathing on his own and sleeping soundly. Then in a blink, Mac was sitting up screaming. Jack's heart thumped and he damn near pulled his Baretta. It took a breath or two before Jack could process what was happening.

Mac's bruises had faded to a purple-green and yellow. He wore dressings over his eyes. The scream was part primal animal, part desperation, tinged with despair, pain, and rage. Jack jumped up and was at his friend's side in another heartbeat.

"Hey, Mac? Mac?" Jack called putting his hands on Mac's shoulders. Mac was shuddering to suck in breath. At Jack's touch, he screamed again and pulled away. Jack held on, moved closer and spoke louder. "Mac! MAC!" Mac froze tracking his voice.

"Jack?" Mac's voice was high pitched with panic. His shaking got worse. Jack didn't like how cold he was. He could hear footsteps down the hall hurrying their way. When a battalion of nurses and doctors rushed in, Jack waved them back. They paused, consulted each other then left, promising to stay close.

"Yeah, bud, take a few deep breaths for me, ok?" Mac reached out and his hands clenched around Jack's forearm like an eagle pulling prey out of a river.

"Can you hear me? Am I moving? Why can't I see?" Mac's voice strained higher and higher until it was taut with panic. Jack climbed up into bed with his left hip and put an arm around his partner. Mac jumped and sucked in more air flinching.

"Easy, Mac. It's over. You're safe. You're in the hospital. You really are moving and yes I can hear you. Here, feel." Jack lifted Mac's tight cool hand and put it against his chest over his heart. Mac froze and pressed. Jack took a deep breath. The docs had said there might be some residual numbness for a few days. Mac sucked in a deep breath and moved his hand until he felt Jack's face. Jack took his cold hand in his and nodded his cheek in against it. Mac made a noise that was a cross between a sob and wail then leaned over and wrapped his arms around Jack. Jack took a deep breath of contentment as he hugged his shivering friend. Without breaking the hug, Jack wrapped Mac up in the covers.

"Why can't I see?" Because of the bandages, Jack couldn't see the younger man's eyes, but his voice was tear-stained and halting. Jack patted Mac on the back and automatically began to rub his back. Mac automatically began to breathe in the same slow rhythm as Jack and he leaned against Jack like a jungle vine on bamboo.

"Your eyes became too dry, that bitch kept your eyes open."

"I'm blind?" Mac slurped in a wet gasp, his voice quivered.

"No, they've been putting cream on it, they said the bandages will come off tomorrow. Your eyes needed to rest. Mac leaned his forehead on Jack's shoulder. His shaking seemed to drop to fine tremors as he took deep breaths. Jack held him and rocked him humming reassurance. With a final sigh, Mac pulled back. Jack frowned but let go slowly. Mac felt around the bed orienting him. Jack kept a hand on Mac's hand as he pushed the bed to raise the head of the bed. Mac jumped startled but eased back after Jack moved the pillow behind the younger man's head. He let go of Mac to pull the blankets up. Immediately Mac reached out,

"Jack!" Jack winced at the desperation in Mac's voice.

"Easy, bud, I'm right here." Jack soothed. He folded Mac into the thick layer of blanket. Mac pulled them up to his neck. Mac fumbled on the bed toward Jack. Jack reached out and held the kid's hand. Mac squeezed until his knuckles were white. Jack put his other hand on top of Mac's. "Easy, easy." Jack murmured. Mac did a full body shudder. "Mac?"

"I...I…" Mac broke off, a sob leaking out. Jack crawled up into the bed and keeping Mac wrapped like a burrito, pulled him close and tilted his head onto Jack's chest. Mac's chest heaved and he clung to Jack with a tight desperation. Jack felt tears prick his own eyes and blinked as he breathed deeply gently rubbing Mac's back and rocking him. The nurse peeked her head in, eyebrows raised. Jack sent her a thin smile and thumb up sign. The nurse breathed out, nodded then left the room, closing the door behind her. Jack felt Mac's side roll against his ribcage. He frowned and looked down. The kid was laughing.

"How are you laughing?" Jack's voice was calmer. Mac sat back and rubbed at his face.

"I'm sorry I broke up your love connection." Although Jack was heartened by the normal Mac sarcastic wit, he could feel tension under the joke, as if Mac were truly sorry. Jack's jaw tightened. Jack pulled Mac closer. The younger man put up a token resistance but then folded in against Jack with a sigh of relief.

"That's ok, buddy, it wouldn't have worked out any way I don't…" 

"Do psychopath." Mac finished softly. Jack froze. Before he could ask Mac answered, "I could hear it all, see it all-although everything was blurry...toward the end. I felt...everything…" Mac's voice was barely a whisper.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry, kid," Jack said squeezing Mac tighter. Jack loosened his grip when he heard a soft hiss of pain, but Mac didn't complain. Jack closed his eyes wanting to take his boy home wrap him in safety bubbles and never let him out of his sight again.

"Not your fault." Jack frowned. Mac's voice was taking on a distant flatness Jack did not like. 

"Talk to me, Mac." He begged in the same soft tone. Mac went to pull away. Jack let him. Mac slowly sat up and slid his legs over the edge of the bed further away from Jack. He leaned forward holding his head in both hands. "Mac?"

"It….it was the worst…." Mac's voice warbled. He ran a hand through his blond hair. Jack wanted to reach out, but Mac had put himself too far away. Mac's shoulders hunched forward. He patted the layer of dressings on his chest. None of the cuts Lucille had made were deep enough to need stitches, at least not physically. Mac seemed to curl in on himself slumping into a question mark over his knees. Jack got up, walked around the bed and knelt in front of Mac. Mac jumped when Jack put his hands over Mac's fidgeting ones. Mac tightened his grip around Jack's and looked down. Jack didn't say anything. "I...I...you said she's dead?" Mac cleared his throat. Jack went with the change of topic knowing Mac needed more time to process.

"Terminated with extreme prejudice." Jack didn't try to hide the satisfied pride in his voice. Mac's mouth turned up at the corners. "Her and all those wastes of air that called her family." Mac nodded. Jack could see him become thoughtful. "What are you thinking, kid?"

" I got that they were trying to expand their family syndicate, but what about Edna? The other widows?" Jack breathed out.

"Edna actually ended up being DHS."

"Really? Don't they have a height requirement?" Jack smirked.

"That's what I said, evidently when you're that good they make exceptions look at-"

"Matty." Mac nodded. Made sense. "And the widows?"

"They actually were contestants, the worst thing that happened to them is that they went home never getting their chance at some Jack Dalton lovin'." Mac smiled. "Not that they had a chance. Clients would call in bids for services when the show was taking 'votes'. I guess all of their shows were rigged. _Remains_ evidently marketed mercenaries." Jack sighed.

"And Molly?"

"Turns out she was an assassin that had just hooked up with that sick outfit. She wanted out. We're not sure if it was because she was shorted money or saw how nuts the Doxens were." Mac chuckled.

"I would have thought she'd fit right in." Mac could feel Jack shake.

"Yeah, what the hell was up with the teddy-bear kink?" Mac shrugged and hissed.

"Still hurt?" Mac turned away from Jack, his mouth curving down.

"Not as much as it did." Mac's voice had lowered as if in a whisper Jack could feel Mac begin to rub his thumbs together.

"Mac? C'mon man, talk to me." Jack whispered. Mac opened his mouth a couple of times then shook his head.

" I can't...not yet." Mac rubbed his forehead.

"Ok, bud. Whenever you're ready/" Mac nodded. "Why don't you get some rest?" Mac physically shook.

"NO!" He almost shouted standing up and taking a step away from the bed. Jack's knees popped as he stood up and caught Mac as he tilted forward. "No, please...don't…" Mac wheezed his breathing sped up and his body began shaking again." Jack engulfed him into a hug as he lowered the smaller man back onto the bed. "Jack, I can't.." Mac whispered. Jack frowned.

"Ok, buddy, you don't have to sleep if you don't want to." Mac relaxed at the soothing tones.

"It's like being dead, buried alive except your body is your coffin...and you can't...you can't…" Mac huffed in air. Jack sat beside him and draped an arm over his narrow shoulders.

"I can't even imagine, kiddo. But it's over now, ok?" Mac nodded leaning his head on Jack's shoulder.

As it always does, exhaustion won out. Mac yawned. Jack gently laid him back. , Mac sank into a deep sleep for all of two minutes. Again he bolted awake with a scream, panting and shaking. Jack climbed in beside Mac and held him. Neither man managed much sleep. Mac napped briefly then jolted awake after only a few minutes. It was telling he didn't complain about Jack's physical presence nor push the older man away. It was a long night.

In the morning, Mac declined food almost vomiting when they brought in a tray. Riley and Lenny came to visit before they headed back to Phoenix. Riley kept looking down or away from Mac as they spoke. Jack frowned. Mac picked up on it too. He reached out and grabbed one of Riley's hands.

"What is it?" He asked gently. Riley tried to pull away, but Mac held on. "Riles?" Riley looked up at the ceiling, her eyes flooded with a sudden rush of tears.

"You looked...Mac, I thought we'd lost you." Her voice creaked. Mac drew her into a hug. She leaned forward resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm a lot tougher than I look." Mac smiled. Riley laughed.

"That's good because you look weaker than a newborn puppy." Mac humphed.

"What is it with you people and puppies?" Riley shook her head at the pretend annoyance. Mac smiled glad to cheer her up. He could tell there was something bigger, deeper that was bothering her. Mac figured she would talk about it when she was ready. Riley and Lenny had to go catch the plane. Mac frowned as they left immediately feeling their loss as almost a physical wound. He rolled onto his side and curled in. Mac closed his eyes.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked. Mac nodded but refused to talk. Jack sighed and stretched out beside Mac playing hangman on his phone. Jack could feel Mac relax, but the kid fought sleep even as he yawned enough to make Jack tired. Jack had fallen in a doze when the doctors came in. He felt Mac jump and Mac's heart beat against Jack's side like a band's snare drum. Jack sat up and went to move away. A claw desperately fastened to his arm stopped him.

"Are you ready to get those dressings off?" The oldest man in the small flock of white coats asked Mac. Mac swallowed and nodded. The man put a hand on Mac's shoulder causing him to flinch. "Don't worry, Mac. I'm fairly confident that there isn't any permanent damage. Your vision might be blurry for the next few days." Mac nodded. One of the residents dimmed the light as another slowly unwrapped the dressing around Mac's head, then slowly pulled circular pads off of Mac's eyelids.

"Ok, go ahead and open slowly. Close them again if there's any pain." The doc crouched and watched Mac's blue eyes slowly open and blink. Mac stared at the man then slowly grinned.

"Blurry, but I can see." The flock of young doctors didn't lose their professional air, but Jack could see them grinning at each other and one even patted the older doc on the back Suckup, Jack labeled with a smile. Mac turned to look at him. Jack smiled. The kid's eyes were bloodshot almost to the point of vampirism, but the clear sky blue eyes fastened on him steadily. Mac smiled and patted Jack on the shoulder.

The doctors told Mac to stay away from bright lights and to wear shades when he went outside but didn't see any reason to keep him. When Jack updated Matty, the relief in her voice was palpable. Jack could hear Bozer whooping in the background. They had a couple hours until the jet returned. Jack yawned and turned back to tell Mac when he noticed the younger man was gone. Jack relaxed when he heard the shower go on. Jack moved over to the recliner and leaned his cheek on his left fist. His eyes blinked slower and slower until he was snoring softly.

Mac came out in sweats and a t-shirt. He'd tossed all the dressings and hissed as the water stung the spider web of thin cuts across his chest and abdomen. He rubbed the raised pattern closing his eyes. He again tasted her foul mouth and felt himself heave in the shower. Only mucus and bile came out. Mac rinsed his mouth in the shower, then after brushed his teeth four times. Mac felt dirty. He avoided looking in the mirror. It was shiny like the dead eyes of the studio cameras. Mac leaned over the sink feeling strangled. He sucked in air and dampened his face to get rid of the cold layer of sweat that oozed from every pore. His hands shook. He swallowed and pulled a Dixie cup from a holder beside the sink and sucked down three tiny glasses of lukewarm water. He closed his eyes feeling his stomach churn. Mac breathed deeply and forced his shoulders and fists to relax.

He got dressed and leaned against the doorway. The warm moisture of the bathroom was replaced by the cooler room air. Mac breathed deeply. He looked up at Jack who'd moved so his head was sprawled back over the top of the chair, arms flopped across his chest and legs sprawled out. Mac closed his eyes. His muscles unwound a bit at the reassuring soft yawned. He rubbed his eyes which felt as if they had grit under the eyelids. He was exhausted but terrified to sleep. Mac slid back and stared at the ceiling. Closing his eyes...he shuddered. It felt like he was climbing into an open grave that would seal him in. Mac sighed, he knew he would have to give in eventually, but not today.

Later Mac watched Jack sleep on the couch across from him. The older man was exhausted. Mac watched as the man murmured, twitched then smiled in his sleep. Mac smiled wondering if his happy dreams involved a widow or two. Mac's eyes sank low, slow as a sunset. After two hours he bolted awake with a truncated scream, Jack scowled at him and offered, if offered meant demanded, that he drink some jasmine and lemongrass tea. Mac let out a deep breath and Jack made it for him. Mac moved to the upright seats near the back of the plane and stared out the porthole watching puffy cotton clouds bubble below them. Their soothing motion calmed his thudding heart and relaxed his cold trembling muscles. Mac felt himself drift. Jack nudged him not surprised when Mac jumped. Mac closed his eyes and took a long breath. He nodded his thanks as he took the warm cup. He absently bounced the tea bag in the water. Mac looked up feeling Jack's gaze.

"What?" He asked taking a small sip. The heat felt great on his throat which had felt raw since he'd woken up. Jack leaned back and studied him.

"What freaked you out about being in the studio?" Mac raised his eyebrows and blew on the cup before taking another sip. Mac sighed and set the mug down on the folding table attached to the arm of the couch. After everything that had happened, his fear of cameras seemed small, childish.

"When I was in school, before Boze and I became friends, I was part of the drama club." Jack smiled amusedly. Mac rolled his eyes. Mac's eyes grew hard, his jaw clenched. "Our adviser, Ms. Lamb got us access to some studio equipment, we were going to do a newscast or something." Mac looked down at his hands which began to twitch on his lap. Jack leaned forward watching his partner. Mac's eyes seemed to travel inside. "Only some of the kids had different ideas." Mac stared out the window his eyes a thousand miles away. He remembered the locker room...He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. Then the school-wide texts. Mac had gotten revenge, of course, sending out a virus that locked every phone that sent the pictures. Mac smiled sadly. It hadn't taken away to vulnerability, the feeling of exposure, of constantly being watched, laughed at. He snorted. "It felt like I'd been cut up like a frog in biology then pinned with my guts open for everyone to see…: Mac closed his eyes. He could taste her mouth. Mac suddenly leaned forward and lost the small amount of tea he'd drank. Mac began to heave in air, his head seemed to explode.

The flat predator eyes stared at him soulless, dead, mechanical, indifferent dissecting ever nook and cranny, exposing everything he ever tried to hide...Mac bent forward his hands going to his ears. Still that hated voice, _We are going to have so much fun, pretty boy."_ Mac's forehead beaded with cold sweat. The thin blade, filleting him like a fish, while she shoved her tongue down his throat. Mac began to gag. He was dimly aware of Jack moving over to sit beside him, rubbing his back. Wearing a clay sarcophagus, unable to move, helpless...Mac wondered if this was how rape victims felt, dirty, exposed, shame…

Mac's eyes slowly closed and he pitched forward out of his seat almost knocking over the mug. Jack easily caught him and laid him out on a couch covering him with a blanket. Jack looked down at the younger man and frowned. He'd guessed that what happened with Lucille, while being hell on its own had also triggered feelings Mac had locked away. Jack thought of how private a person Mac was. It is part of what allows him to excel as a spy and compartmentalize, placing every trauma, every pain folded away in its own drawer. Having that laid naked for anyone to see, especially the unkind eyes of bullies and a psychopath? Jack shuddered and sat across from Mac. He watched as the younger man twitched, moaned, shook his head, and cried out. Jack scowled, he didn't like it but knew the kid needed the rest. Sometimes you have to live your nightmare in order to wake from it.

Mac woke up and yawned as the plane was beginning its final descent to LAX. He blinked and sat up. Jack looked up from his phone.

"How do you feel?" He asked. Mac pondered the question then smiled. He felt lighter, he'd slept and hadn't died, or had any other dire consequences. In fact, for the first time, he actually felt rested. Mac's shoulders twitched. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not there yet, it'll take awhile…" Mac's eyes shifted to the middle distance then he shuddered and gave Jack a small smile, "but I feel a whole lot better. I'll be ok, eventually." Jack nodded and turned back to his game.

"Never doubted that." He said. Mack shook his head and watched LA grow in the window. He took a deep breath, finally feeling as if he could breathe. God, it was good to be home.

*****Well, that's the end folks! As always thank you so much for reading, commenting, favoriting and following-it is appreciated more than you know. The next story on deck is a sequel to 13 called Nightmares. Thanks, everybody! Have a safe and happy fourth.


End file.
